Sickness From Within
by BlackShad0wCat
Summary: ADOPTED! :: Harry's life changes drastically when Dumbledore's mistakes catch on to him. And suddenly a sickness catches him, not even wizards have the cure for.HPDM or HPLV No HPHBP, nor HPDH, Child abuse, cutting maybe, AU because off 67th book
1. Prologue

Warnings: This is SLASH! Don't like don't read! It has Selfharm (cutting) manipulation, child abuse, it's sad and I love it! End is not garanted,POV Changes

Disclaimer: All these Characters aren't mine... They're JK Rolings (even though I would love to have them!) I'm just borrowing the Characters and ideas for some playing! I won't brake, won't dirty 'em and don't panik, I won't keep'em! Don't sue

Pairings: HD/DM or HP/LY (TR), HG/PP, BZ/GW (Ginny)

Summary: Dumbledore has played with Harry's life since Harry was born. Now that Dumbledores Mistakes and Action are coming to haunt Harry what is he to do?

Prologue

A small frail body lay beaten and bloody on the floor, said boy's body shaking with pain and cold.

He shuddered violently when the door to his room opened, admitting entry to a fat man, his eyes full of loathing and contempt.

The man snarled slightly, wiping his sweaty hands on his black dress pants, his brown hate filled eyes trained on the young boy on the floor.

"I made arrangements for you, boy! You won't be going back!" he told the green eyed boy on the floor.

"Please Uncle, y- you can't, you can't –" A sharp slap silenced the fragile body, the boy curling in on himself, to defend his stomach.

"Do not tell me what I can and what I can't! I can and I will! They –" To emphasis 'they' he kicked the boy in the back so he uncurled instantly. "-They, they won't give a damn!" He kicked the boy again in the stomach and he coughed up blood, his eye's wet and red from crying, not spilling any more tears… He hadn't anymore left!

But even through the coughing he managed to whisper two words "They-"cough "-should!".

The world went black for sixteen year old Harry Potter.

A/N: It's the first time I write Fanfiction, so please be gentle on me! I haven't got this Fic planed out, and I'm writing on impulse only! The Chapters are all going to be short and I'll probably only update on weekends! Yes, that's it I think!


	2. Chapter 1

Warnings: This is SLASH! Don't like don't read! It has Selfharm (cutting) manipulation, child abuse, it's sad and I love it! End is not garanted,POV Changes

Disclaimer: All these Characters aren't mine... They're JK Rolings (even though I would love to have them!) I'm just borrowing the Characters and ideas for some playing! I won't brake, won't dirty 'em and don't panik, I won't keep'em! Don't sue

Pairings: HD/DM or HP/LY (TR), HG/PP, BZ/GW (Ginny)

Summary: Dumbledore has played with Harry's life since Harry was born. Now that Dumbledores Mistakes and Action are coming to haunt Harry what is he to do?

1. Chapter

"Headmaster, he hasn't written more than… what, two letters, this entire summer period?" Remus Lupin growled, his kind nature thrown out of the window.

Dumbledore shook his head slightly.

"Yes, Remus, but I know he is safe at his relatives house!" the Headmaster of Hogwarts replied, but it seemed his reply only reached deaf ears.

"And those two letters where so strange, as if it was being dictated! How can I know he is safe, maybe he's ill and-"The white bearded man interrupted the rant of the werewolf with a loud "Remus". Amber eyes turned towards the old man, as said man sighed in annoyance, his eyes unnaturally hard and cold.

"Remus, I really don't care! Harry is safe where he is and he will stay there until I say otherwise!"

Remus sighed warily and clutched the tea mug so tightly, that had the mug not been charmed unbreakable, it would be and incredible mess of china on the soft, white carpeted floor.

"Why, Dumbledore?" He whispered, turning his back towards the old man. Dumbledore regarded him from behind half-moon glasses. "Why what Remus?" the Headmaster asked. The Werewolf spun around to face the white bearded man, to glare daggers at him.

"All these lies and actions! Why?" he yelled, his face tinting red in anger.

Dumbledore sighed and laid his hands flat on the table, the quill under his fingers.

"I'm afraid I don't understand…"

"Yes, you do!" Remus interrupted sharply.

Silence rained in the small office, only interrupted by low whirling sounds of one of Dumbledores objects on one of the tables.

"Yes, yes I do!" Dumbledore finally said, his eyes closed off to the world, as said man wondered 'what now?'

Shaking his head sadly Remus walked to the door, but stopped within reach of the door, his hand hovering uncertainly over the door knob. Closing his eyes briefly he turned toward Dumbledore one last time.

"Remember, memory charms aren't effective on Werewolves!" and with that Remus Lupin walked out of Headmasters Dumbledores office.

Said headmaster sighed, a little more forcefully, in annoyance. How could he have forgotten the difficult ways of a werewolves mind? But it didn't matter…

This particular Werewolf would be dead soon enough.

A/N: OK, I think you probably noticed I have problems with deciding where the paragraphs should be! Yes, I have really bad problems with it! I'm looking for someone who could help me with it! If someone's interested please send me an e-mail! Or tell me about it in an review! Thanks


	3. Chapter 2

Warnings: This is SLASH! Don't like don't read! It has Self harm (cutting) manipulation, child abuse, it's sad and I love it! End is not guaranteed, POV Changes

Disclaimer: All these Characters aren't mine... They're JK Rolings (even though I would love to have them!) I'm just borrowing the Characters and ideas for some playing! I won't brake, won't dirty 'em and don't panic, I won't keep'em! Don't sue

Pairings: HD/DM or HP/LV (TR), HG/PP, BZ/GW (Ginny)

Summary: Dumbledore has played with Harry's life since Harry was born. Now that Dumbledores Mistakes and Action are coming to haunt Harry what is he to do?

3. Chapter

"Madeleine, where do you think you're going?" Hermione sighed as she sat in her room, signing a letter for her cousin, even though she knew she wouldn't be receiving an answer, even now, after 45 letters from her and her family.

"I'm going to get our nephew!" Hermiones mother, Madeleine, yelled to her husband.

"And what about what Dumbledore said?" Edward screamed in return. Hermione could picture her fathers face, as he screamed, his cheeks red from lack of oxygen.

Oh, this had happened so many times. Her parents arguing about her cousin. And Edward would always take Dumbledore into the fight. She still wasn't sure on which side he was on, Dumbledores or her cousins. Frankly, she didn't really want to know either way.

_I hope you're well, please write back!_

Screaming in frustration, Madeleine grabbed her bag and the car keys from the dining table.

Hermione heard something grumble and the sharp sound of a harsh slap.

Silence.

"I can't believe you said that… He's you nephew, god damnit!" The last bit was screamed, and Madeleine stood slightly shaky on her feet. Edward had a red hand mark on his right cheek.

Silence again.

_Love Hermione_

"I don't care! He isn't worth us fighting, really he isn't… forget him!" Edward said emotionlessly.

Sighing, Hermione tuned out the fight taking place downstairs, opting to stare at the now closed off letter on her mahogany desk. She traced the address on the back side, written in loopy writing. Her cousins address.

Only yesterday had she written one, oh so similar to this letter, and the day before that, and the day before… She hadn't received an answer.

Sighing again, she scratched her bloodshot eyes.

How long ago had Lucius Malfoy, with five other Death Eaters in tow, appeared on the Granger family doorstep?

One week, one month?

And the things they had said, no explained.

It had been, of course it had been, a shock when Madeleine had opened the door, just to receive a _silencio _and an easy _Petrificus Totalis. _After some convincing and, for lack of better word, threatening, the whole Granger family was reunited in the cozy living room.

And then Lucius started explaining.

The Granger family wasn't Muggles and Hermione wasn't Muggle born. The Family was actually Pureblooded, and was one of the oldest Pureblooded families, after the Potters and Malfoy's of course, and that yes, of course they could do magic. Yeah, of course… and then Lucius made a complicated wrist movement, accompanied by the word _inbalo _and the room was filled with magic. The whole family felt their magic swirling within their bodys. When Madeleine suddenly grabed Hermiones wand and made her glasses float over to her, the family was convinced, even though Hermione was wary.

It was sad to know that the rest of the family, apart from Hermione's little sister and older brother, wasn't from magical background, but it was even worse to know that they hadn't gotten any family left, only one nephew… who was being mistreated. To say it was a… well, not such a bad surprise to know exactly _who_ it was, would be an understatement.

Hermione smirked darkly… oh it had been so nice to know that they had been on Tom Riddle side in the first war. At first, the family reacted badly, screaming and yelling, but after some time, when the Death Eaters left, they started thinking about who had put memory charms and played so well with their lives. The first thought was _Voldemort_. But that didn't make sense… Voldemort was for Pureblooded wizards and witches, not against them, and the family was sure that they hadn't done anything to anger him.

So who had been so powerful to change all of their memories and manipulate their lives so well?

After that thought, the answer came quickly and with the answer came doubts and loss of trust…

The answer was _Dumbledore_.

Since then they hated the headmaster of Hogwarts… Well, not all family members. Edward just didn't trust him.

Well, and not all information's where bad shocks either. To suddenly know they where quite healthy was a extremely nice surprise, but apparently what they had discovered wasn't all, but the Dark Lord was expecting Lucius and the other five Death Eaters… he had to go, he left.

The slamming of the front door and the sound of a car driving away, pulled Hermione out of her thoughts.

Rolling her eyes she thought that that had probably been her father who had probably managed to get the keys to the car from her mother.

The sobbing she heard from the kitchen confirmed that thought.

"Clera" she whispered to her new owl she had received that summer. An elegant grey owl came whooshing down to land on her desk.

Hermione tied the short letter to the owl's leg.

As Clera flew off Hermione heard a crash from the kitchen downstairs and she sighed as she watched Clera fly away. She watched as her owl brought her letter to her cousin, one Harry Potter.

Some miles away from the Grangers house Hermiones owl was intercepted.

And some more miles away Harry was sobbing in pain.

A/N: I think it's my first long chapter I wrote. Thanks to all reviewers and special thanks to Life-Unscripted my very first Reviewer from my very first fic! Thank you

(I still need that beta… who's interested?)

Ah, and I won't post next week, because I posted three chapters in one day, so no, I really need to work for my school (Since my father already is pissed off that instead of working I'm writing my story's… well sor-ry mister perfect… But I'm not perfect Scowl).

I hope you liked it at least so far!


	4. Chapter 3

Warnings: This is SLASH! Don't like don't read! It has Self harm (cutting) manipulation, child abuse, it's sad and I love it! End is not guaranteed, POV Changes

Disclaimer: All these Characters aren't mine... They're JK Rolings (even though I would love to have them!) I'm just borrowing the Characters and ideas for some playing! I won't brake, won't dirty 'em and don't panic, I won't keep'em! Don't sue

Pairings: HD/DM or HP/LV (TR), HG/PP, BZ/GW (Ginny)

Summary: Dumbledore has played with Harry's life since Harry was born. Now that Dumbledores Mistakes and Actions are coming to haunt Harry what is he to do?

Only one more thing. If this (ooo) comes somewhere in my story it means either POV, time or place change. If (iii) appears it means same time other place!

"Bla…" –Speaking

'Bla…' -thought or mocking the word or even only to use a word for another one… I think I may have confused myself! Grins

:Bla…: -Parseltongue

«Bla…» -written text, letter or latter on Harry 'speaking'… you'll know what I meanin latter chapters

Got it? Ok… enjoy

Chapter 3

Ronald Johnson Weasley wasn't cold hearted… oh no, not at all. He wasn't cold hearted or jealous or even sick of being someone's shadow… and said person bringing him and his family in danger.

No, he really wasn't…

Yeah, right!

Ronald Johnson Weasley didn't really care that his so called best friend was locked up in his relatives' house, even though he knew he was being mistreated. Oh yes, Dumbledore had told him long ago… Since Dumbledore knew of it too.

It was cold hearted in fact… Both of them.

But, back to Ron. Like I was saying, he wasn't really jealous that his aforementioned friend received all the attention and not to mention publicity for his hero actions, no matter how many times he was with him. No matter how many times he risked his damned neck for the hero.

And his family? How many times had _they _risked their lives? And the damned Boy-Who-Lived goes and risks his damned life for a damned vision… had he forgotten to mention that the vision was _fake_?

Well, if Harry Potter was going to jump head first into danger without considering others first, he really didn't wish to continue his friend to follow him. Ron didn't want, after all, to end up dead somewhere far away and forgotten!

But no, wait, Ron didn't mind after all… No, not at all!

Please repeat after me! Yeah, right!

Ron sighed and pulled his hand through his short red hair.

Harry had been a good friend, but really, Ron was tired of pretending.

He eyed the man before him frowning.

Yes, of course, the deal that Dumbledore had asked was appealing and it did bring these line of thoughts back into Rons mind. He had thought about Harry a lot this summer.

He looked back at the headmaster.

Really, who didn't want to be Headboy and Quidditch Captain? And who didn't want a trophy with his name on it, no matter what the trophy was for?

Ron sighed than smirked evilly. Oh, he knew Harry would brake if he suddenly left and took Hermione with him. He knew Harry would be depressed, maybe even suicidal. ('Even better' he thought) but he really liked the Idea of having all those things… of having _privileges_!

And another thing Dumbledore had promised… _Money!_

He really didn't understand why Harry hadn't given some money to the Weasley family. For example. Those thousand galleons from the Tri-wizard tournament (A/N: Remember, Ron didn't know Harry gave them to the twins!)? Harry could have transferred them simply to their vault… after all, he didn't_ really_ need it didn't he?

He sighed again.

Poor Ginny… How long had she had a crush on Harry? One or two years at least? Ron had thought that Harry would marry Ginny one day and then give the Weasley family some land money and… well privileges. But,_ no_… he didn't _like_ her. What did it matter if he liked her or not? He had expectancies glued to his hero image, one of them being to marry one nice little woman, preferably Ginny.

Slowly but firmly Ron started believing that the hero was homosexual. Actually, in the wizarding world it wasn't such a big deal if you here homosexual or lesbian (A/N: Is it the same thing? I'm Portuguese after all, and I don't know if you say the same thing!). If you wanted a child you adopted one and per magic the child would adopt magical abilities and if it was a family with magical creatures, say Veela, the child would become a Veela sixteen years after the adoption.

And it wasn't unheard of, that a male became pregnant, although it was pretty rare.

But it didn't matter, Harry was a hero and hero's weren't gay… Ronald closed his eyes. Well, heroes weren't supposed to endanger other people as well… and they weren't supposed to kill either!

"So is it a deal?" the headmaster interrupted Ron's line of thought.

Ronald brought his eyes up and blue eyes met blue eyes and a understanding seemed to pass through Dumbledore and Ron.

"Yes, it is a deal. I'll make his life hell!"

And with a nod he left the old headmasters office, while one thought crossed his mind.

'I should be the damned hero!'

Oooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I really hope you liked it! Ok, it's shorter than the last chapter, but hey, I told you I won't be writing long chapters! As you see I didn't update this Weekend but I updated sooner, even though I promised I wouldn't! I think I should start keeping my promises! Ah, and yes… I got 645 hits on my story! Yay… when I saw that I felt all warm and fuzzy! OMG!Anyway, review please! Make me happy!

Thanks to:

lilme7fae: Yeah, I think I'll pick those pairings, but I'm short on ideas on how they 'meat' if you know what I mean

and

Life-Unscripted : For being my first review I got

And, thank you, for still being the only reviews I got… I hope that changes!

Special Thank you to Lightsword, my beta, even though she doesn't like these kind of fics… Thank you!


	5. Chapter 4

Warnings: This is SLASH! Don't like don't read! It has Self harm (cutting) manipulation, child abuse, it's sad and I love it! End is not guaranteed, POV Changes (((I'm sorry if this story is similar to other fics and if I somehow the plot or the ideas or if ANYTHING, looks like it's from another fic… I hope it's not, I'm trying to not introduce anything from other fics, but if it happens I'm sorry… it's not on purpose! Thank you)))

Disclaimer: All these Characters aren't mine... They're JK Rolings (even though I would love to have them!) I'm just borrowing the Characters and ideas for some playing! I won't brake, won't dirty 'em and don't panic, I won't keep'em! Don't sue

Pairings: HD/DM or HP/LV (TR), HG/PP, BZ/GW (Ginny)

Summary: Dumbledore has played with Harry's life since Harry was born. Now that Dumbledores Mistakes and Actions are coming to haunt Harry what is he to do?

Only one more thing. If this (ooo) comes somewhere in my story it means either POV, time or place change. If (iii) appears it means same time other place!

"Bla…" –Speaking

'Bla…' -thought or mocking the word or even only to use a word for another one… I think I may have confused myself! Grins

:Bla…: -Parseltongue

«Bla…» -written text, letter or latter on Harry 'speaking'… you'll know what I meaning latter chapters

This chapter wasn't betaed! If you don't understand something ask!

Enjoy

Chapter 4

It was dark outside, so dark you couldn't see anything, not even a hand for your face. The moon wasn't in the sky, as a white bearded man made his way towards a group of houses, all looking like their neighbors. Like twins wearing the same thing, only with their hair a little differently as the others.

The grass was a mixture between green and yellow, in some places soft and nice to the touch and in other places sharp like wood splinters.

But the white haired man ignored it, stopping just long enough in front of a house, equal to all others only the number 4 over the door telling it apart, to put silencing spells on himself and to take down the silencing wards he had put up earlier that day from around the door.

He entered the dark room and the first thing he noticed was the eerie silence that hung heavily over the room. The man frowned, replacing the silencing charms around the door, but not taking his own charm away.

Suddenly a small sob, so light that had the man not been looking for it he would over hear it, was heard. Another sob, this time a little louder, but still hardly audible had the man smirking.

He followed the now somehow rhythmic sobs that escaped from the person he was looking for and arrived at a too small bedroom in the upper floor, the room in a mess with broken toys and a bed where the mattress was one big lump.

He smirked triumphantly at the boy that was writhing in agony on the floor, as two black wings pushed out of the back of Harry James Potter, finally bringing the boy to scream.

The headmaster watched in amusement as blood poured of runes that where being carved onto the boys now pale skin by the air, he watched as said runes started burning and turning black, in some places the runes turning back to blood red and finally settling on silver.

And he _chuckled_… He chuckled as he saw to black ears rip from his head, drenched in blood. He chuckled as he saw the boy's spine elongate and form a cat-like tail, completed with black fur and also drenched in the metallic smelling blood. He chuckled as Harry's form changed from tall and skinny to small and lithe but still too skinny for his age. And as Harry's eyes turned from normal green to lively emerald, even though the looked so dead to the world only filled with fear, panic, sadness and above all… _pain_, Dumbledore _chuckled_.

Suddenly everything was quiet, the only sound being that of the wood in motion. The silence was pressing, so damn pressing that Dumbledore thought that Harry surely must have died, for he wasn't breathing.

Dumbledore's breath hitched, the sound automatically swallowed by the spell cast on himself…

The darkness outside started expanding, reaching in the bad illuminated bedroom, drenching the room in it's silky blackness, touching, seeing, tasting, hearing… _exploring_… and the sound of silent humming filled the room.

Dumbledore frowned. Humming? The humming sound got louder… and Harry screamed.

(A/N: I was thinking in leaving it here, but hey, I was so inspired right now and I had it somehow all planed out, so yeah, you lucky guys… I'm not stopping… for a little while longer)

The scream was so loud that Dumbledore had to double the silencing charm around the house, where the Dursleys lived. Dumbledore frowned and looked at the floor in front of him, where it seemed that the darkness the boy had 'conjured' was unwilling to touch him, as if they where holding back on orders. Dumbledore thought he was right. After all, Harry had Lunar (1) blood in him (2).

A strange flickering made Dumbledores head snap up… and his mouth fell open in a complete un-Dumbledore-ish way. The Darkness had been drawn away from Harry, laying like shadows in the room where it was illogical to even exist shadows. But what made Dumbledore act so strangely was the strange light surrounding Harry and the Black Orb over said boys chest. It hummed and buzzed slightly, even though the sound was almost totally engulfed by Harry's blood freezing screams.

The orb divided again, on part turning a light blue and was sucked into the boys stomach and the other turning even darker (If that was even possible) and next it was sucked into the boys chest. All the while Harry screamed.

(A/N: I was again thinking of leaving it her… ah well, you're just lucky I guess)

The Headmaster frowned again in confusion. That shouldn't have happened. He knew all the inheritances Harry was going through. None of them involved circle orbs (3)… those where extremely rare in the wizarding world. And they didn't change colors when inheritances occurred… he should know; he had made such an orb as well.

Still frowning slightly Dumbledore shrugged it off as one of the anomalies of the many Inheritances the boy would go through. Harry would have an extremely tiring and most probably painful night. He smirked as he shrugged the meaning of the strange orb out of his mind.

Dumbledore had shrugged it off too soon.

Suddenly the screams stopped altogether. As it seemed Harry had finally fallen into an unconscious state.

The white bearded man looked impassively at the crumpled body at his feet.

Oh yes, Dumbledore knew he had created a completely new creature, a new specimens… maybe even a _monster._ And once the war was over (In other words: As soon as Harry killed Tom), the power and strength of such a unique being would need to be controlled and maybe even _owned_.

Dumbledore thought it over. Well, breaking Harry would be easy, since he already was partially broken. Harry didn't need to know whose fault it was his parents where dead… not yet anyways, he still needed Harry's trust. No need telling him the real reason his parents died, or who did it really. Maybe later, as soon as he 'owned' him.

Shortly Dumbledore wondered how Harry would look inside a silver cage.

Well, Dumbledore still had some business to attend to. Remus' murder still had to be talked to, and the next move against Tom wouldn't be done by itself. Or maybe it would? Dumbledore smirked.

Another glance at Harry. Maybe, just maybe he should start on the process of breaking Harry… apart from turning his friends against him and him against his friends… or cousin. Yes, he should start as soon as possible.

He heard a slight groan from the boy on the floor, as the runes started burning again and reopening some other symbols.

Smirking he spoke silently to the boy, whose life had been manipulated all 'his' life.

"Soon my boy, you shall win this war for me and then, young Harry, your life shall end at my hands. We will see who the ultimate winner is!" He didn't expect an answer… he didn't receive one.

He walked away and out of the anti-apparition wards without a backwards glance.

He never saw the emerald eyes open with hate filled tears of rage and pain. He didn't see the murderous glare the boy send his retreating back.

And he never heard the last words the boy whispered, the reply said boy gave, before loosing his voice from too much screaming.

He should have stayed and listened.

He should have…

"We will see who wins in the _end_, Albus. We will see…"

He didn't.

Oooooooooooooooooo

1: Lunars are creatures like Veelas. They 'play' with the shadows, they have black wings which have the ability to make other people or the Lunar itself disappear to those who don't know they are there. It's something like an invisibility cloak but those who know they are there see them. Lunars where mostly females.

2: Haha, you want to know why and how? You'll have to wait… I'll reveal everything eventually

3: Circle orbs: These are non material orbs in a wizards body. They appear rarely, but if they do appear, they appear in powerful magical creatures. It helps the wizard or creature to control their abilities from the beginning, they only have to study, learn and warm up to them. It may help the wizard or creature with the controlling of the power and strength, but it doesn't mean it makes life easier for them, since they have to know where the orb is and/or look for the orbs within them (No, not physically look, but mentally and emotionally) and somehow manage to tap into them. Especially, if someone has tampered with the wizards or creatures magic, it is relatively harder to tap into the orb, but it is also easier to then brake the seal on the magic. They are white to yellow in color, never changing (In most cases, as you see Harry's orbs where black and blue). Voldemort has one circle orb.

These 3 things I explained are from my extremely polluted and befuddled mind…I own the Ideas!

A/N: Is it my turn? What… wait, the micro is off (Switches on the micro)

Hello? Hello? Oh hi, I hope you all liked it… this chapter was sponsored by: Dove and by Mercedes (Harry washed his skin with Dove… it was on one of the shelves! If you didn't see it go back and look for it. And how do you think Dumbledore got there anyways? He has a silver Ferrari! I asked if he sells it, since he doesn't need it for anything… he refused since he still need it to kidnap some hippogriffs… ah well)

Ok, now thank yous for reviews:

Zzzzzzzzz

Oh, you're still there? Ok, it's rather empty in my review list and I really need motivation and love and affection and niceties and Ice teas and texts and compliments… Well, I need reviews!

Manager: Come on, your time is up

(Looks strangely at manger and flicks her wand out) "Shut UP! Avada Kedavra. Yeah, I have a body to take care of! Bye"

Please be nice. Review (I think I allowed anonymous reviews!)

Kitty


	6. Chapter 5

Warnings: This is SLASH! Don't like don't read! It has Self harm (cutting) manipulation, child abuse, it's sad and I love it! End is not guaranteed, POV Changes (((I'm sorry if this story is similar to other fics and if I somehow the plot or the ideas or if ANYTHING, looks like it's from another fic… I hope it's not, I'm trying to not introduce anything from other fics, but if it happens I'm sorry… it's not on purpose! Thank you)))

Disclaimer: All these Characters aren't mine... They're JK Rolings (even though I would love to have them!) I'm just borrowing the Characters and ideas for some playing! I won't brake, won't dirty 'em and don't panic, I won't keep'em! Don't sue

Pairings: HD/DM or HP/LV (TR), HG/PP, BZ/GW (Ginny)

Summary: Dumbledore has played with Harry's life since Harry was born. Now that Dumbledores Mistakes and Actions are coming to haunt Harry what is he to do?

Only one more thing. If this (ooo) comes somewhere in my story it means either POV, time or place change. If (iii) appears it means same time other place!

"Bla…" –Speaking

'Bla…' -thought or mocking the word or even only to use a word for another one… I think I may have confused myself! Grins

:Bla…: -Parseltongue

«Bla…» -written text, letter or latter on Harry 'speaking'… you'll know what I meaning latter chapters

This wasn't betaed. I wanted to post this as soon as possible and If I see later on that it has too many mistakes I'll repost it and betaed then! It's one a.m in Portugal, I'm tired and I want to sleep. I'm just hoping I get reviews from some people. To those who read and/or reviewed **_thank you! I love you all!_**

Read on

Chapter 5

Light flickered into a silent room. The silence was regularly disturbed by the sighing of… somebody in the big, silent house. If you wouldn't know better you would say the house was empty. But you do know other wise.

The small warm light fingers started dancing across the slightly dusty floor, tracing symbols lines and runes on the floor. It hesitated at one corner of the room, where a small boy was lying on his side, black tail curled around one of said boy's leg.

But the light finger only hesitated slightly before caressing the boy's skin and finally embracing him in the suns warm embrace.

Harry smiled lazily, showing through his slightly parted lips two rather sharp, white elongated canines, fangs in other words.

The raven boy yawned loudly before stretching in a cat-like grace, his now milky white skin covered in strange runes and symbols, designs and other different things. He sat on the floor, before finally standing, his mid-night black wings with the silver tips fluttering behind him, some feathers falling lonely to the floor.

He sighed, turning emerald eyes to the two new appendages behind him and shook his head sadly. He grabbed for his glasses and put them on his nose. He sighed when he saw the still visible bruises.

He showered and dressed in twenty minutes and stood uncertainly in his room.

Did he have the guts to do it?

_Harry, where has your Gryffindor bravery gone?_ Asked a little annoying voice, in the back of Harry's head.

'Well, I'm not a real Gryffindor now am I?'

The voice sighed.

_No you're not, but you're still in Gryffindor. Don't you take pride?_ It asked.

Harry frowned slightly, before he shook his head not giving the voice an answer. He still stood uncertainly at the door and looked at his room. Well, it wasn't a room, was it? But the question he was asking himself was… should he run away? He closed his eyes briefly.

He could work somewhere, gain some more money. He still had the money from his parents. Enough to rent a flat? Nah, probably just enough to sustain him for his Hogwarts days. Yes, he would work somewhere and gain some money.

With that he grabbed his bag and put only the things that where left, which his uncle hadn't burned. What was left where those things Harry had hidden away at the first day of break. The only things that survived Vernon's wrath where; his invisibility cloak, the photo album and the Marauders Map. Harry smiled when he thought about Hedwig. He had sent her away right away to live in Hogwarts. Now he was glad he had made that decision. He was sure Vernon would have killed her.

He cleaned his clothes magically and… wandlessly. Oh yes, he had learned how. It was actually rather difficult. To manage to lash out magically, loose the hold of ones magic and in the same time mold and manipulate that power.

He sighed.

It had been difficult. But as soon as he had managed it he was proud of himself.

'I'd love to shove that in Snapes face!' he thought wistfully as he grabbed some random pullover from Dudley. It hadn't fit Dudley for four years now and even then it was simply to big for Harry.

The raven haired boy frowned slightly, his shapely brows furrowing slightly. He didn't understand the mystery that was Severus Snape. Sometimes he gave the impression that he was fully on the side of the light but then, other times, he gave the impression to be a triple spy. That he was actually spying for Voldemort. The potions master was playing a rather difficult game.

But Severus and the subject of potions came hand in hand.

_Potions_, Harry thought as he opened the front door to freedom, was _actually a subject that interested him fully._ Theoretically it was a subject he loved, but when it came to brewing he hated it. He didn't know why, but he didn't like to have everything made perfect but on paper he could work _perfectly_.

Harry looked one last time to the house he should have called _home_ (Though he hadn't) for the past fifteen years.

It was time to move on, wasn't it? Or rather, it was time to move_ out! _Yes, things would change from now on! And for some people like Dumbeldore, it wouldn't change for the better, no those persons, would have a _painful _change.

Ooooooooooooooo

A/N:

I shouldn't have posted today, but I had to! I won't have time this following week, and I'm discussing a new story with my friend. I probably won't post until me and her have the story half way through (Don't worry, it's not the actual story I'm talking about, but I'm talking about the notes for it.) I will only say that that story will work hand in hand with the 6 book and it's going to have _major_ HBP spoilers. I will probably re-tell the sixth book. Don't worry if you don't understand what I mean. As soon as the story come here it will all make sense!

Oh yes. I noticed that it seemed that only 105 people are reading this story. No I find it amazing that so many people have read it at least to the forth chapter… I just wish I had more reviews. I swear it's a little sad to know 105 people at least saw this fic but didn't review… I'm not expecting a huge text from you… Only one word. Nice or even ewww is acceptable! PleaseI need motivation!


	7. Chapter 6

Warnings: This is SLASH! Don't like don't read! It has Self harm (cutting) manipulation, child abuse, it's sad and I love it! End is not guaranteed, POV Changes (((I'm sorry if this story is similar to other fics and if I somehow the plot or the ideas or if ANYTHING, looks like it's from another fic… I hope it's not, I'm trying to not introduce anything from other fics, but if it happens I'm sorry… it's not on purpose! Thank you)))

Disclaimer: All these Characters aren't mine... They're JK Rolings (even though I would love to have them!) I'm just borrowing the Characters and ideas for some playing! I won't brake, won't dirty 'em and don't panic, I won't keep'em! Don't sue

Pairings: HD/DM or HP/LV (TR), HG/PP, BZ/GW (Ginny)

Summary: Dumbledore has played with Harry's life since Harry was born. Now that Dumbledores Mistakes and Actions are coming to haunt Harry what is he to do?

Only one more thing. If this (ooo) comes somewhere in my story it means either POV, time or place change. If (iii) appears it means same time other place!

"Bla…" –Speaking

'Bla…' -thought or mocking the word or even only to use a word for another one… I think I may have confused myself! Grins

:Bla…: -Parseltongue

«Bla…» -written text, letter or latter on Harry 'speaking'… you'll know what I meaning latter chapters

This wasn't betaed! I need a new beta… who's Interested?

Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy… the _perfect_ little Malfoy in _all_ aspects (1)…

Malfoy knew the action, rules and expectations the Malfoy line held. Hell, he knew the whole Malfoy 'Booklet' by heart and let me tell you. To know that on page 965, from _2973_ pages, that the word 'Audacity' was mentioned four times was a feat in itself.

So, if you asked anybody who new of the Malfoy 'Booklet' they would tell you what a _perfect, gorgeous, aristocratic, blonde, tall, toned_… yeah, you get the picture. All in all, he was… perfect. (If you didn't count the snobbish-ness and the crude ways of Malfoys!).

But…

"Son… close your mouth. Malfoys do _not_ gape!" Malfoy senior (2) sneered from his place on the floor, kneeling exactly like his son was doing. The Master to both Malfoys chuckled lightly as the audible snap, that issued from the closing of Dracos open hanging mouth, reverberated around the room.

Draco blushed.

Right now, all those hard learned manners and expectations where blown off by the wind of confusion.

He stared fearfully at his, once snake-like, lord. Malfoy senior rolled his eyes and elbowed him from the right, making his son's attention snap back to the topic at hand (3).

"A-at your side, L-lord?" He stuttered, flushing an interesting red in embracement.

Lord Voldemort, or rather Tom Riddle (4), sighed as one of his minions (It didn't matter that it was one of his most faithful servants!) questioned him. He would love to send a _Cruciatus (5)_ the blond wimps way. He sighed once again, though he didn't acknowledge that as a _sigh_… he called it a forceful outburst of air (6).

He still needed the brat.

"Yes, at my side Draco. He has something I want and some… _very_ interesting news have reached my ears!"

Draco frowned and was going to ask something more before his father stopped him by another glare he hadn't seen previously.

"I see, my lord." He muttered and bowed his head in a clear sign of submission.

Riddle turned around and walked over to his throne and sat comfortably on the dark silk.

The Malfoys followed like lost puppies.

Riddle glared at both of them through red eyes, with flecks of brown in them. "I want you to make him switch sides!"

Both Malfoys heads snapped up. Them? Turn _him_ over? They wouldn't make it, he was firmly on the _light_ side of course… how would they make it anyways?

Silence.

The impatient drumming of Riddles fingers on the throne brought them out of their reverie… Even though Malfoys don't 'snap out of it' they certainly don't appear like it!

The younger of the three was asking himself: What the _hell_? As he listened to the planning of the other two. How could his life suddenly change so much?

'Ok, let us think logically here!' he scolded himself. 'First: Lord Voldemort wishes for me to make Potters life _miserable_. Then he wants me to _kill him_ myself. Then to simply _bring_ Potter to him and lastly… _befriend_ him and _change_ him?' If he was honest, he didn't understand it.

"So, Draco… you'll befriend him, manipulate him, change him, make him sway sides and then bring him home for Christmas! Understood?"

Draco frowned. He couldn't say he didn't want Potter as his friend. He had wanted it since they had met in Madam Malkins, even before he knew _who_ Potter was.

He had even tried to get on Potters good side…uhm… sometimes.

But what intrigued him was the sudden change in Riddles behavior. What had made him change his mind? What had changed the Dark Lord, from killing to wanting Potter as one of his followers? Voldemort himself had said that Potter was only a nuisance! What had changed the Dark Lord? And what the hell where these new interesting news?

Draco sighed in defeat.

He wouldn't be receiving an answer soon… He knew as much. He wouldn't brake his blond head over it.

"Yes, my Lord." He repeated again, his shoulders slightly slumped.

"Good… and Draco? Play nice. If I'm correct he won't receive you with open arms…"

Draco left with a very uneasy feeling inside his stomach.

He didn't know that the Dark Lord would try to hurt him sometime later…

_And he didn't know he would fall in love_.

Ooooooooooooo

1 I would love to write 'The perfect little ferret, but that just won't do until later chapters!

2 Yes, Lucius Malfoy isn't in Azkaban… If I forget to tell how it the next chapter call my attention on it ok? I'll try to explain it next chapter then.

3I wanted so much to say that when Lucius elbowed his son Draco toppled over, but that wouldn't do, now would it? Sigh

4 Don't let him know I, a faithful servant and one of his many minions called him that. I like my head where it is, thankyouverymuch!

5 I don't know if I wrote it correctly!

6 Dark Lords don't sigh, now do they?

A/N: I had major problems writing this Chapter… damned Writers block. As you saw, the style is changing along with the story. I don't use so many thoughts anymore, since the story will have to progress sometime. By the way, the fic I said I would be writing with Franzi… the first chapter is done! I'll just have to copy it to Pc and Post it. Ah, I published the first Slash fic I wrote… the first two chapters. Go check it out on my profile. Also, I wrote there some of the storys I have on paper. If you want one posted, just tell me!

I can't post next week… I'll try as I did this week, but I really can't promise anything.

Thanks to my reviewers, even though there aren't many!

Kerby: If you have a question ask it. I can't explain anything if you say that you simply don't understand… What don't you understand?

TeresaBlackPotter: Thank you! Say hi to your cousin please! Oh, and I'll tell you right away that a new chapter is up!

And: I need a new beta! My last one (Lightsword) can't beta anymore and she said I didn't need one, but I do… I really do! I have problems with formuling sentences! So, who's interested?

Please Review!

Black-Silken-Kitty named Joana


	8. Chapter 7

For Disclaimers and important stuff look at the chapters before this one… thank you

A/N: Ok, for this all to work in the wizarding world you are of legal age as soon as you hit 16! I know it isn't so, but it's AU! Please accept it like that! It is important for the whole thing to work!

Oooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 7

If Harry was expecting something, it certainly wasn't seeing Draco Malfoy wearing a smile on his face and wink, in Diagon Alley. Standing at the Leaking Caldron, wings pressed tightly to his back so nobody saw them, a charm to keep the ears hidden and the tail coiled around his leg, was Harry, making the check in for room 17.

Of course Harry was legally of age, so it wasn't strange that he was alone in Diagon Alley and so nobody called the ministry. But he still thought it important to stay slightly hidden. The glamour spell, he had learned through break, to keep the scar hidden was put efficiently and the hair was straightened out. So, the only thing that was like him was the color of his hair. Actually, Harry didn't look like Harry at all. So why was he surprised about Malfoy? Well, he wasn't surprised about Malfoy, rather that Malfoy was looking pretty good, that he winked and that he actually knew how to _smile_… not smirk.

Harry cocked an eyebrow but chose to ignore Malfoy for the time being, so he could put his things in his room.

After all, he had shopping to do, a research to make and books to find… and of course, plans to plot.

Half an hour later he was walking to Gringots, trying not to shy away from all the people pressing in on him.

'How am I supposed to go on like this?' He thought, looking at all the people around him. He didn't understand why he didn't like being around people… well, he did slightly, he knew his uncle had something to do with it.

He closed his eyes to keep the memories out of his already tired mind and resumed his walk to Gringots.

Of course he didn't see the person following him.

He stopped in front of the white marble building and looked at it in admiration.

Gringots was a beautiful building, made entirely in white marble and gold used for decoration along the corners, windows and doors. Harry was always transfixed by it but snapped easily out of his trance and entered the building.

The indoors where also made out of white marble but slightly dusty in the corners that weren't used frequently, while the spots used where cleaned and spotless. Harry walked up to one of the goblins timidly, feeling tiny in the large wide hall filled with tall people. Only now did he acknowledge the short height he had. He scowled as he reached he goblin.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked in a bored voice as if he had better things to do instead of attending a client. Harry's scowl deepened.

"Yes, I would like to take money from vault 687. " He replied looking at a wizarding family that was making a deposit. The next words though, made him snap his head around and stare at the goblin in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but vault 687 is currently empty."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: HA! I put a cliff hanger, it's the first time I do it… he he…

I know it's very short but please, don't be mad. I'm sick, with fever and throwing up and all and just to be looking at something in particular is giving me a headache specifically looking at a screen. I'll post as soon as I'm better! Thanks for enduring this! This just proves how wonderful readers you are! Uhm, I just wanted to ask if the vault number is correct. I had to pull at my memory pretty hard and I hope it is.

Please review, it would help my health.

Kitty


	9. Chapter 8

"Bla…" –Speaking

'Bla…' -thought or mocking the word or even only to use a word for another one… I think I may have confused myself! Grins

:Bla…: -Parseltongue

«Bla…» -written text, letter or latter on Harry 'speaking'… you'll know what I meaning latter chapters

**/iii/** same time other place.

**/sss/** same place other time

**/ooo/** changes completely

/**aaa/** another person in the same time and same place

This wasn't betaed… My betas all left me… cries.

Yes, yes, you all know the disclaimers and warnings and blah, blah, blah! On with the chapter:

**Previously in Chapter 7:**

"Yes, I would like to take money from vault 687. " He replied looking at a wizarding family that was making a deposit. The next words though, made him snap his head around and stare at the goblin in front of him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but vault 687 is currently empty."

**Chapter 8.**

Harry blinked.

Empty? How could his vault be _empty_ if the last time he had checked it was _full_?

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat that please?" he asked frowning in thought.

The Goblin looked at Harry strangely but didn't comment choosing to repeat his answer.

Harry blinked again and then closed his eyes feeling a slight panic attack rising from his guts. He felt numb from shock and the thoughts that were plaguing him weren't helping at all.

'If I haven't got money, I haven't a place to live and if I don't have a place to live I'll have to go back and…'

'NO!' he thought desperately, trying to keep his emotions in check and the memories from returning from their hiding place deep in Harry's mind.

"Sir?"

Harry wouldn't go back. He knew that much. He wouldn't go back to that place he _should_ have called home… but he didn't. Where he got beaten because he wasn't like Muggles, because of every little mistake, because he was a _freak_…

"Sir!" the Goblin exclaimed peering down from the high table at the small boy.

But Harry didn't open his eyes. And now that the memories had been called forth they wanted to replay themselves… Memories of Vernon, with a scalding hot poker, Dudley throwing stones at him, while Harry was trying to protect himself as best as he could, in the corner of his 'room'. _Hedwig_… Petunia picking up the syringe, filling it with air and pushing the air into Hedwig's blood system. His most loyal friend and companion that had been there most of the times. His pet, his friend.

Most of his belongings burned, Sirius Firebolt with them. Memories came in a rush then, as if somebody had pressed a fast forward button making Harry see memories faster and making him feel all those things again in short time. The beatings, the starving, the abuse… and the memories slowed down, letting Harry breathe slightly. Until the worst memory came.

It had been night when it had happened. The night had been warm and dry; the stars had been shining brightly in the sky. It was silent in the Dursley household, no sound escaping from the people in it.

A creak, the slow sound of a door opening and heavy, but still measured steps where heard. And then a muffled yell.

Harry was in his bed when it almost happened, sleeping peacefully. It hadn't come that far. Harry had been saved by his aunt banging at his door to be quiet, making his Uncles hands stop on his body. Nothing had happened…not really. But enough had happened to scar him and the memory to burn into his mind. It hurt him, oh how it hurt him. He had been close to loose his innocence to the person he hated. It had been so close, but he hadn't lost what he wanted for his one true love to take.

He was gratefully scared. He gratefully burned the memory in his mind, so he remembered that he had _something that was his_. Gratefully innocent… if only slightly.

The sudden feel of hands on his arm jostled him out of his thought and memories but only put other memories and illusions in his mind.

The panic. The fear… had he returned to the place people thought was his home?

"Harry, Harry calm down, please! Harry?" someone cried, the voice coming from somewhere over him. A female voice, a _nice_ voice, someone he remembered… and liked.

This voice was good, he could _trust_ the voice, he knew…

"'Mione?"

And then, he knew no more.

**/aaa/**

I never knew what it would be like to see Harry Potter cry. And really, I don't think I will know… for quite some time. Well, I saw him cry of course. But that wasn't the Harry Potter _I thought_ it was, this Potter was curled up, knees to his chest crying in Gringots. He didn't look like Potter though.

He was a small boy, around 5'4 feet with straight black hair and intense emerald eyes, not green, like Potters. He hadn't a scar and he was too pale, compared to the honey brown tone of the skin of the Potter I remembered. The only thing that had stayed the same, where those ugly glasses and the raven color of his hair. I wouldn't have recognized this fragile boy as Harry Potter if it weren't for that Mudblood Granger calling him.

The first thing that came to my mind when I finally accepted that, yes, that was Harry Potter and that, yes, he looked pretty different and, yes, he was having a break down in the middle of Gringots was:

What a show off!

I mean, who would break down in the middle of a _public_ area?

And the second thought was:

'Shouldn't it be _me_ trying to calm him down?'

Well, I had to try and befriend him somehow and this had been the perfect chance… the operative word being of course, _had_.

Damned that Mudblood, for ruining a perfect time for me to befriend Harry Potter.

I frowned as I saw Harry fall unconscious. What was his problem? Hadn't he got enough sleep?

And I remembered selected parts of the conversation the Dark Lord had had with me and father.

"Good… and Draco? Play nice. If I'm correct he won't receive you with open arms…"

…_he won't receive you with open arms… _Well, of course Harry wouldn't receiveme with open arms…we had been archrivals since ever!

Damn that Riddle for giving impossible tasks.

Ifrowned even more asI saw Granger and some other witch talk in low whispers until the witch apparently gave in, and levitated Potter out of the building. I wasn't sure if I should follow or not, but I did anyways, keeping in mind that my Lord would want information on Potters whereabouts and welfare.

I started trailing them out of Gringots, watching Potter, as he floated up and down at the side of the walking pair.

"Should we take him home?" Granger asked, casting a sidelong glance at the unconscious boy next to her.

The woman frowned, before giving an answer.

"No, your father doesn't want him there! And taking him home would be too obvious, especially for Dumbledore! We have to get him somewhere where nobody would suspect!" the woman said stopping in her tracks to look at the bushy haired girl trailing her.

Granger sighed. "Yes, Mum, but where?" she asked. Her mother smirked. "Let's ask that nice Death Eater that came over to our house!"

Granger gasped and I had to stifle a gasp as well. Death eaters had been to the granger household? To Muggles and mudbloods?

Wait a moment… If the Grangers where willing to give The-Boy-Who lived freely to a Death Eater than that meant…

Where they working for the Dark Lord… where they on my side?

"You mean, Lucius Malfoy?"

This time I did gasp… and had to hide from the searching looks from both of the female Grangers.

"Yes… that's him!" the older woman said, as soon as they thought they where safe…

Granger Junior nodded.

Her mother smiled sweetly and hugged her daughter briefly, before straightening back up and closing her eyes.

"Hermione, we're going to ask for our full memories back!" she stated nodding, as if approving of something.

Hermione smirked in triumph and took Potters hand in hers, holding it tightly to her before looking back at her mother.

"Do we go now to the Malfoys?" she asked as they resumed their walk to the 'Leaky Caldron', me following behind, aware of every word they said.

Grangers mother smirked in amusement and turned towards her daughter, Potter for the moment forgotten, floating next to her.

"No, sweetheart… let's give Draco a chance to understand all before we move in!" and with that she looked right at me. I glared back. I glared…

She smirked.

I didn't care. It was time I got some answers from my father!

Nodding in respect towards both Grangers, I turned towards the Leaky caldron to floo to Malfoy manor. I still didn't know what I thought of the Grangers, or the whole facts.

And I wouldreceive some facts now.

I didn't know, life could be so fucked up then.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: I wanted to thank you for reading and to all those lovely reviewers… I love you… especially stalker…

Oh, and it's important that you know that I won't be posting now, for two weekend, because I'll be in England! I hope you enjoyed reading this and I hope that it last for two weekends!

Thank you!

Kitty


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: NOT MINE! Everything is JKR, and everything other that has anything Harry Potter commercialized!

"Bla…" –Speaking

'Bla…' -thought or mocking the word or even only to use a word for another one… I think I may have confused myself! Grins

:Bla…: -Parseltongue

«Bla…» -written text, letter or latter on Harry 'speaking'… you'll know what I meaning latter chapters

**/iii/** same time other place.

**/sss/** same place other time

**/ooo/** changes completely

/**aaa/** another person in the same time and same place

A/N: Nope, not betaed… any volunteers?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Lucius Malfoy wasn't shocked or startled. He wasn't when the door banged open with such force that made the glass whiskey on his table rattle and he wasn't either when his young son, Draco Malfoy, swept in. He wasn't he told himself firmly.

He stared at his son frowning slightly, as he swept in, a flustered, and more than annoyed, look on his face. Malfoys usually didn't show emotion, but he let that pass, as he was alone in his study, the whole table covered in papers and parchments from the ministry for his lord. Only useful information, of course.

He cocked an eyebrow and cleared his throat to give his son enough time to compose himself.

Draco, stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of his fathers study let his mask rise and felt all his emotions being swept away from his face by the breath of Malfoy composure and elegancy.

"Son, do take a seat!" he watched as Draco settled himself in the slightly lower armchair across from him, the state of the armchair stating the power that he held.

Lucius leaned back in his own armchair, taking a sip from the whiskey, eyeing the paperwork distastefully. He resisted the temptation to sigh as he thought about McNair, now in one of Azkabans cells in his name. He hoped that Ricardo, a lowly Death Eater of the Neither Ranks and a guard in Azkaban, didn't forget to give McNair the Polijuice Potion (one that lasted 5 hours only, the effect of the addition of slightly more boomslang(1) skin). Regularly.

Lucius eyes wandered back to his son, an almost exact copy of himself, safe the lips and his eyes. His lips where of medium size and slightly darker while Draco's where small, thin and pale pink and his eyes where ocean blue while his son's dark grey.

"Draco, can I help you?"

He saw Draco gulp slightly.

"I, I wanted to ask about the Grangers… I saw them today while I was tracking Potter. They mentioned you'd been to them before."

Lucius sighed and looked at Draco sternly, taking a sip from the whiskey in front of him, grabbing some papers, straightening them and then leaning back in his chair…

Yes, it was time for Draco to know everything now.

He started with what he had told the Granger too.

"The Wizarding world has been fooled, many times, by the 'great' Albus Dumbledore. While he did it thinking it was a good thing he was doing, he was doing great damage to himself, even though he didn't notice it. Many persons let themselves be fooled by the Light Aura that he shines. That's what makes other people trust him so much… That is, of course, until he makes a major error. He hasn't been making that much errors either-" Lucius took a sip from the whiskey and leaned back in the comfortable, though slightly hot, leather chair, swirling the liquid in it's container. Draco leaned forward, to hear better. "Well, Dumbledore hasn't been making errors or major, or important, errors since the last… that being the mistake he did with Potter." Lucius continued "And people have started to trust him again. So he made another mistake. The Grangers, of course. You see, Draco, you never should judge a book by its cover. Just because Hermione Granger was dubbed a Mudblood doesn't mean she really is. The Grangers actually are a strange kind of Pureblood family, who range further than the Zabinis. We are, in a way, related to them very-" he was cut of by the disgusted look that Draco send him, but continued in favour of ignoring the looks his son send him. "- distantly. Of course, since the Granger family had such a big influence in the day-to-day life of other wizards and witches, the ministry and organisations of different parts of our society, Dumbledore wanted to have that influence on his side." He was cut off by his son once again.

"They weren't on Dumbledores side since the beginning?"

Lucius shook his head, the hair that was tied behind his head making elegant waves on the leather, and took another sip from his drink before setting it down on the table in front of him, mindful of the papers on it and careful not to spill the drink.

"They weren't, no son. Have you ever heard of the 'Oblivius Tempurarus' spell?"

Draco shook his head, but he could imagine what the spell did, only from hearing it. "It has something of a memory spell in it, but I haven't heard from it, yet, only in passing once." He followed his father with his eyes as Lucius stood and made his way over to a large and tall bookshelf on the other side of the room in warm earth colours. The fire crackled and it made Draco's head spin in that direction before refastening it on his father.

"'Oblivius Tempurarus' is not a common spell; I'm not surprised you haven't heard of it. It isn't considered a Dark Spell, just as 'Obliviate' isn't considered Dark either. Both work very similarly. But while 'Obliviate' can be broken by anybody, be it by torture or by a memory recovering ceremony, which takes days upon days to prepare and another set of weeks to do, the 'Obliviatus' needs more to it. First, the individual should be very strong, in magic and in will. Of course, they could be very week and have somebody from their family or close friendship brake the spell for them. Or, of course, you have a pensieve filled with those memories that were taken and carefully implanting them back, which, in itself, is a very risky performance, as you could implant the wrong memories in or simply cause a break down of the mind of the person you're implanting them in if you do it too fast."

Lucius came back and sat in front of his son, in his hands a black leather bound book, with the emblem GH and the words: Luna(2), of fate and family.

"I think you should read this. After all, Granger will be coming to our manor often, if I'm correct?" Draco's head shot up, from examining the book, in a simple nod of his head.

"Yes, father. They are coming soon, with Potter in their wake. He collapsed in Diagon Alley… I- He cried father. I think he has gone mad." Draco's voice broke slightly in the end, but he composed himself rather quickly. He shot a questioning look at his father as the man sighed to his suspicions. "I rather hope he's not, Draco."

Draco stayed even more confused than before.

**/ooo/**

Dinner arrived fast at the Weasleys Homes. The smell of food and of the fire-flowers in the back garden, just waiting for someone to touch them and brake into beautiful purple flames, floated in the loud house as Molly Weasley called everybody down for dinner.

The twins came first, hair pink and noses swollen, smelling of chocolate. They had been like that for two weeks already… and their rooms were still in the pink colour of last week. Molly could only sigh at them.

Next came Billius Weasley. His hair had been cut, a hex from Molly who had finally fed up with it and had cut it in the middle of the night and had hidden his snake tooth earring. Bill was still mad at her for that.

Ginnerva Weasley came down, Molly's sweet little princess, and her youngest son hot on Ginny's heels. In Ginny's hands was a photograph, who Molly couldn't recognize the persons identity.

She sighed at the sight of the three still open seats. Percy was still being stubborn and hadn't once said anything to his family since the ministry incident. Charlie was working, since one of the Dragons had laid eggs recently and the dragon faculty needed all help it could get to keep the dragon safe and not letting her kill anybody.

And Arthur… Well, Arthur was working still, the Ministry being quite overworked with the new attacks on Muggles. The Dark Lord had been very quiet as of late, though, some stretching of his Muscles, just to remind everybody that yes, he really was back, but nothing major than a few raids on some Muggle places. She really hoped that everybody was ok.

As she shuffled along to serve her family her thoughts strayed to other things completely. She hadn't heard of Hermione, for example, or her darling boy, Harry… Come to think of it, she hadn't heard anything from Ron's side either, not one comment, or plea for them to come visit them.

Molly frowned at that. And she opened her mouth to ask if he had heard anything from those two, when the banging open of her door stopped her mid word.

Hurried steps were heard on the hall and even before she could turn fully around she was embraced from behind by her husband.

"Arthur what-?" but she didn't even finish the sentence before Arthur squeezed her even tighter. She barely registered the wetness forming on her shoulder where Arthurs head lay, when she registered the barely audible words that escaped her husbands lips.

"Gone, Molly, he's gone… Gone, Harry's gone."

And somehow, her world broke in two.

Harry, her almost son, had disappeared.

**/iii/**

Surrey, Privet Drive, House number 4. Still, calm… somehow dead. That was how the Dursleys found their home after returning from their trip. If they where expecting life they would be disappointed. Seeing as they hadn't been expecting anything but the silence they couldn't be more uninterested. The lock turned and with a forced push to it, it opened to a dark, silent house. Nothing was heard, not a creak, not a sob, not even breathing!

Where was that scum of a disgusting boy they had to call their nephew? He was supposed to take care of their baggage as soon as they set foot in this house… and where was the smell of food, of cleanness? Irresponsible boy, that Potter was… lazy, that's what he was… Nothing a good punish can't erase.

The little family entered the house.

And after a quick scan on the house the results were final.

"I'm going to kill that filth as soon as I get my hands on him… How dare he run away from us?"

And Petunia Dursley only nodded in answer.

Secretly she wished that her nephew didn't return, ever… if only to escape her husbands murderous intentions.

**/iii/ **

In a quiet room in the Leaky Caldron Harry Potter opened his eyes to the night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: 1. Check second book"

2. Luna means moon"

Hello all… YES, I'm somehow back… or rather, kinda back! Seeing as I have exams whole this time and all, and yes, I don't have much time either. But it's spring break, so I'm able to write something!

And no, I'm still not fit. My aunt died and I have dedicated one of my one-shots to her (Angel Tears). My cousin has reappeared again, but she started taking drugs, my parents have only warmed a little and hm… the only think working right now would be my school and my love life ( Nothing ;-)).

Hope to become reviews on this!

Oh, I may be updating this week, but not next! And yes, my 2 other computers were packed with chapters. They're down though… Virus, so I'll be writing all of them again!

Kitty


	11. Chapter 10

Ok, even though nobody has asked me this I want to patch some things up that some might think I have messed up. Firstly, in last chapter I said that Draco and Hermione where related, thus making Draco and Harry related, making this incest(?). Not necessarily, right? Hermione and Draco are reaaaally distantly related, not like Harry and Hermione who are real cousins, thus making either Lily or James Madeleine's sister or brother. Draco however has only ties in the Granger family ranging waaaaaay back. And, don't forget, we all are related! If you find this piece of information disturbing please leave, you are not forced to read it!

Also, I'd like to ask you: Would you like a bastard!Severus or a normal!Severus (I suck at Canon) or a kindanice!Severus? I don't know, so help me out. He appears in this chapter, for your information, and he's going to be like I want him to be here, but it will change in the story!

"Bla…" –Speaking

'Bla…' -thought or mocking the word or even only to use a word for another one… I think I may have confused myself! Grins

:Bla…: -Parseltongue

«Bla…» -written text, letter or latter on Harry 'speaking'… you'll know what I meaning latter chapters

This wasn't betaed, as always... I contacted the person who offered her-/him- self as beta, but I ahevn't yet received an answer... damn Anyway on with the chapter

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry Potter was tired, oh so tired. It was cold where he lay, and he had the feeling that he couldn't wake up, not even if he tried. Was he awake? Was this all a dream? His limbs wouldn't move yet and even his clothing transmitted unpleasant tingles of cold down his spine. Despite himself he shivered.

With enormous force he tilted his head to the left, looking at his surroundings. The room he was in was small, in brown colours and wooden tables. It had two major windows to his left and he was sure that he had glimpsed another one of those windows behind the bed, or couch, or whatever soft thing he was laying on. He noted, vaguely that the moon was near full and for a small instant Harry wondered how Remus was coping with the near full moon.

A small rustle to his right had his ears perking and that small rustle made his head turn to that side…

His mouth opened in a silent scream.

And he woke up.

/aaa/

"Mom?"

Madeleine Granger looked up from the book she was reading, her eyes now slightly blood-shot from being awake so long. Her oldest daughter stood in the threshold, arms around her thin jacket in light pyjamas. The Leaky Caldron was cold, at this time of night and the old bar keeper hadn't done the work of lighting a fire. Madeleine still refused learning those warming spells, until she had her full memories back. It would be a long performance.

Hermione padded lightly over to the soft couch her mother was sitting on, her feet making soft slapping noises on the wooden floor and a distinctive rumble when she tripped but caught her balance in time.

Madeleine didn't laugh, only smiled in slight amusement as she returned to her book. Hermione sat beside her in soft silence, only broken a few times by some rather loud snores of other costumers.

Hermione on the other hand, was preoccupied. They had asked for a mediwizard to come directly to them but none had arrived yet and Hermione thought that maybe none would come, considering that everything was full and in constant movement because of the sudden wide spread of Dragon Tear, a plant that dissolved easily in water and made wizards loose control of their magic for a week…

Hermione was more afraid that something had happened to Harry that couldn't be cured with some healing potions, than some random witches suddenly sprouting bananas out of their heads because they were trying to change their hair colour.

And Harry was ill; you could see it clearly, from the way he had stood, slightly bent and to the side, pale as death and certainly as cold, from the panic attack up to the sobbing that Hermione had witnessed while inspecting Harry's body and the strange little bump on Harry's lower back. She hadn't taken his trousers off, in sake of his modesty, but the shirt was off.

And she had noticed that he was wearing glamour's on him self, even if she wasn't an expert. The subtle change in skin colours, so light that normally you wouldn't notice the difference, between two close sitting specks of skin gave it away. But Hermione didn't know how to brake glamour's without knowing which one's she was dealing with. So she would leave it for another time.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Madeleine said, putting her book down in order to look at her daughter, sitting shivering slightly on the couch.

Hermione simply nodded her head, indicating that she was fine.

Her mother didn't buy it.

"Is it about Harry? You know you can talk to me about everything, right honey?" the unmistakable trust in her mother's voice made her look up and smile at Madeleine, trying to transmit, with that one smile, all of her thoughts and troubles.

"Oh, I was thinking about Harry and mainly Harry, and Harry again. He has me worried mother. He looks sick and tired, as if he hasn't slept in days and hasn't eaten anything. I know what happened at his-" Hermione's throat closed, as her mother hugged her to her chest, in spontaneous hate, guilt, fear and so much grief that she had to repress her next words for a while. When she did speak it was with a little falter in her words "- his relatives. Oh mum, why him?"

Madeleine didn't know what to say to that but only held her tighter, whispering reassuring words in her daughters ear and Hermione grabbed her mothers shirt accepting the reassurances, without shedding a tear…

And suddenly there was a gasp from the bed making Hermione jump off and run to her cousin to look for his needs.

"Harry?"

Harry didn't answer right away, choosing to stare ahead before turning his head to the side and smiling and Hermione.

"I knew I knew that voice from somewhere, 'Mione…" Harry's voice was light and soft, like satin or the rain on a summer day and yet rough and husky from obvious lack of something or from being over used. Not that she'd paid his voice any mind, when they where in Gringots but now she could and would. Her mother came out of the bathroom with a glass full of clear water and Hermione accepted it and held it to her cousins' lips. She watched avidly as he gulped it down, watched his Adam apple move under pale skin and she didn't notice when her views of Harry as her best friend suddenly tipped over, made a change of ninety degrees, didn't notice when she started to reach out for Harry, something, something very deep, yearning to touch him, to have him and never letting go, to make him hers and only hers to have, to mother and to protect… she didn't see Harry as her cousin either… she viewed him as a sister that almost viewed her brother as a son. Hermione smiled and returned to her post next to the bed as Harry leaned back and fell asleep again. Now it was her job to watch over him and protect him. And she would.

/ooo/

«Dear Ms. Ruther

How are you, after not seeing you for so long? It has been centuries, since we got together in one of our dear meetings, in reminiscence of old times, has it not?

How has work been going on, any new co-workers, boss's? Maybe some interesting field-work. lately? If not, do not fret, for I ask for your impeccable taste of killing old pains.

I have a friend I'd like you to meet, however, he's been very busy as of late and is in no conditions to come to our little meeting. You see, he has some rather unfortunate disease that his dog passed on to him, when he was bitten, when he was only a child. He also loves the moon, but sadly chose to not pay it any attention until it is at its peak. Of course he has friends of his own that love the moon put choose to ignore it and these friends are what bother me. They could seriously damage my good friend and I really don't want to see that happening. I could send you the places he's most fond of, maybe you could pay him a little visit? Maybe even offer him your hand in friendship? I think he'd like that.

Of course I'd also like to talk to you about your son. How is he, by the way? I'm sure he's quite a specimen after his inheritance? I'd like to meet him, personally, but I'm afraid he's run off, if I remember correctly! Maybe I could help in your search, yes?

My dear friend, please let us meet on, the fifteenth of August? I think that would be a wonderful date, considering our meeting should hold some memory of the past.

Meet me on the fifteenth at four a.m in front of the old Inn 'Hawk'. I hope to hear from you soon, Grisela.

Sincerely

Headmaster of Hogwarts

Merlin First Class

Albus Dumbledore»

/ooo/

The Weasley family was loud, noisy and annoying.

That was all Severus Snape could think about as he entered the house that the Weasleys called their own. He hated it as soon as he set foot in it and it seemed the house didn't like him much either, for the next moment he was sitting outside, in front of the door. He wondered fleetingly if the house had a mind of its own, like Hogwarts had but dismissed the ridiculous thought instantly. The house was a possession of a Weasley, so of course it couldn't have a mind of his own, the Weasleys weren't smart enough to do such a piece of delicate work. That left him the question on how had he come up on the floor outside, but he shook the question out of his mind easily. It wasn't important.

He stood, brushed his robes off, pushed a greasy lock of dark hair out of his face and knocked on the door, this time, without entering the house straight forward.

There was a loud bang from somewhere in the house, in one of the upper levels, that made the house tremble and Snape wondered briefly why the house hadn't fallen down already. He hadn't time to muse on that as the next second the door banged open.

"- and I do hope they didn't brake their room, because I won't fix it again! And RON, don't eat before lunch! Oh, hello Severus, how can I help you?" Snape stared for a few seconds at Molly Weasley, a frightening woman really. He couldn't understand how she could live in a house that was about to fall down to pieces, with numerous children and no money at all. Snape understood slightly why Malfoy Junior always mocked Ronald Weasley. He would if he could…or rather he did.

"Good day, Mrs. Weasley. I wanted to have a talk with your youngest son about information on Potter? Everything could help find the bra- boy" Molly only held the door open to let Severus enter and then closed the door with her foot. "Mind the carpet. Fred and George put an animation spell on it, and Merlin knows what it'll do to you if you step on it!" Molly warned him while side stepping the carpet. Severus eyed it disdainfully 'Ah, so the mystery of 'Fly-Out-The-Door' was revealed'.

"RONALD!" Severus had to resist clapping his hands over his ears to avoid the overly loud voice of Molly.

He had come on orders of course, he wouldn't have come on his own free will and he had considered simply refusing the request. He hadn't though, and he had his reasons why… one of them being curiosity.

The stairs rumbled and the youngest male Weasley stormed down the stairs, to stop in front of his mother looking up expectantly. Snape thought that Ronald hadn't noticed him or was ignoring him. From the relaxed shoulders and the open, unguarded eyes he thought that Weasley, the male, hadn't noticed his presence yet.

"Mr. Severus has asked if he could talk to you, so be a dear and prepare our guest some tea – you like tea don't you, professor?-" Severus nodded "Yes, some tea Ron, and –" There was a loud bang from upstairs again and Molly Weasley let out a frustrated groan "FRED AND GEORGE EIRISON WEASLEY! If I get my hands on you, you'll get it!" and Molly Weasley stormed away.

That left him with the youngest male.

"Tea…" he muttered and shot a glare at Severus. Ronald probably thought that he hadn't seen. That made him want to chuckle.

"Yes, Weasley, Tea"

They ended up in the kitchen, each sporting a cup of tea from which Severus didn't take one sip from, just to spite the red head in front of him. Said read head was becoming redder by the minute… that made Severus smirk but he refused to even sniff at the tea.

"Weasley, I'd like to know if you had any contact with Potter at all this Holidays. If yes, I'd like to see the letters…" He wondered if he should ask if he had any news from Potter apart from letters at all but in the end simply ignored the small part of him that he should ask.

And then he noticed the subtle changes in Weasley. His eyes turned from a coldness that was usually reserved for him and Draco Malfoy only, to a flaming anger, hate and… was that jealousy? Severus resisted the urge to let the chuckle escape him, the one that was bubbling inside of him. So the brat was jealous… about what? The money, the fame?

Fool…

"No, professor, I haven't"

And he spoke the truth, he knew. It was hard lying to a experienced Legillimence. He wondered if he should have asked the other question but held his tongue. He wouldn't ask that, that would make people suspicious.

"And Granger?"

The boy looked flustered before coughing.

"Her neither."

Snape frowned. Granger hadn't talked to Weasley, and Potter hadn't either. The Dark Lord had send Draco to Merlin-Knows-Where, Potter was missing, the Vampires had been very restless lately and there had been rumours that they where searching for one of their own… and Dumbledore was being secretive.

This smelled just like one of the old mans mistakes.

He greatly hoped it was not.

/iii/

Remus sat on his bed in the old house of Sirius. Not Grimauld Place, just the old, rundown, cold and dark house near the forest of Biling Town, a place not often visited by Muggles and even less frequented by wizards. He was safe here.

The Full Moon was approaching fast and he was feeling weaker and weaker each passing day. He hated full moos, and not only because of the weakness of the days before and not even because of the pains of the transformation itself… he hated putting others in danger.

He sighed and let himself fall back on the old mattress that covered the metal bed, thoughts drifting to Harry.

How was his Harry? Was he alright, how was he dealing with his family? Would Remus see him soon?

Then his thoughts narrowed down on one person only… Albus.

He would see his blood soon, if he had a say in the matter. For keeping him away from Harry, from trying to convince him that Harry was alright while he wasn't and you could see that he wasn't. At that moment Remus wished that when he transformed into a Werewolf Albus would be nearby, just so Remus could rip him to bloody pieces…

Remus hated, and when Werewolves hated it wasn't a laughing matter, in any way.

He stood and walked over to the fireplace that stood just in front of his bed, not yet lit, but lit very soon, to be portraying emerald green flames. It was noon now, time for him to grab something to eat in the kitchen. Maybe there was still a bit from the rabbit he had hunted down yesterday? Or those lovely berries he had picked?

But the hate still hadn't vanished.

/ooo/

A small shake to shoulder made him wake in with a gasp and look around in slight panic until he saw the person next to him.

It was Hermione.

"Hello, sleepy head. Sleep well?" she asked in a low voice that made him entirely grateful that she used it. He knew that if she talked to loud his head would hurt… badly. "Yeah" he croaked instead, voice again cracked.

He took a grateful sip of water from the glass that she held out to him and gave her a smile.

As Hermione went to put the glass away he took a good look at the room. He was at the leaky caldron, he realized after a while. His attention focused on Hermione again as there was a thumping sound from the left side of the wooden room.

"'Mione?" he called out tentatively and was surprised to see that his voice was almost back to normal, or as normal as it could be. He noticed that it sounded a little differently, just a little and he thought back to when he had laid on the floor in pain.

Hermione came back to the bed and gave him a smile, such a beautiful smile that it made something inside his chest squeeze then pull then squeeze again. He didn't know what it was. "Harry, oh Harry. There's so much I have to tell you… but that'll have to stay for another time!" she said as she pulled on his arm to get him to sit.

Harry did, with a little wince as something on his lower back strained while sitting. Suddenly he knew what it was.

"Shit!" jumping from the bed he patted his lower back and didn't find anything there. Nothing… but a small bump. 'My tail?' he thought frantically, studying his back by twisting around.

"Harry? You ok?" 'Mione's gentle voice stopped him in his patting of his lower back. He nodded in answer. "Yeah, I am" there was silence again and he suddenly noticed how he hated silence now. It was too strained, too artificial and so… he couldn't quite come up with other words.

Hermione looked at Harry in a way that still asked if he really was okay.

"I'll go get my mum, then, ok Harry?" it wasn't what she was asking, Harry knew, but he nodded anyways. She was asking if he'd be okay by himself.

He would.

He sat on the bed, considering again where he was. How did he end up here anyways? The last thing he could remember was leaving home, then seeing Malfoy, then going to Gringots and asking for money from his Vault and the Goblin saying- saying-

A sob escaped Harry's mouth. "No, no, Merlin no… I don't want to go back!" He sobbed again and buried his face in his hands.

–saying that his vault didn't have any money in it left.

"Harry? Harry! Harry, look at me. What's wrong, dear? What happened?" in front of him stood a beautiful woman. She had brown hair, done in curls that fell to her shoulders. Her eyes where a light mixture of blue and brown, with very light eyelashes and shaped eyebrows. Her lips where slim and a bit wide but a very light red. She had a protruding chin with a very normal looking nose. It was her gaze that captivated ones attention. It captivated Harrys sole attention.

"I… who are you?" he asked, between muffled sniffles and occasional sobs.

The woman smiled at the boy and ran her hand over his hair. "I'm Madeleine, Hermione's mother, Harry." Her voice was warm, like dry rich brown earth on a hot spring day and she seemed to form each word with such care that Harry slowly relaxed.

"Harry, what's wrong, why did you cry?" that was Hermione. She really did look like her mother, not counting the eyes, chin and the nose. Hermione's Hazel eyes were full of love.

"I…" Harry, faltered again, took a deep breath and let it out. "I don't have any money left. I don't know what happened… I just- please, 'Mione, I don't want to go back!"

The next minute Hermione was holding a shaking and slightly crying Harry. Madeleine sat beside Harry and rubbed his back in soothing circles.

"You won't have to go back, Harry… We promise!" Madeleine smiled at her daughter and Hermione gave her agrateful smile in return before huggingHarry again and going to the other side of the room to finish packing her belongings, so that Harry still had some things at the Malfoys to call his own. Harry sniffled some times more before looking up, with read, puffy and, nevertheless, hopeful eyes at Hermione's mother. "Really?" It was nothing more that a slightly broken whisper in the room, but Hermione stopped packing instantly and made her way over to him. She hugged his fiercely and if Hermione noticed as Harry tensed and flinched before relaxing into the embrace, she didn't show it apart from a small, sad then happy twinkle in her eyes. Madeleine smiled at that.

Harry smiled too, for completely other reasons.

It felt good to have somebody again who loved him for himself.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Oh My, it's… long. stares hides

I won't write anything until, at least Sunday… or something like that. You know me, I'm not very reliable!

Silks


	12. Chapter 11

"Bla…" –Speaking

'Bla…' -thought or mocking the word or even only to use a word for another one… I think I may have confused myself! Grins

:Bla…: -Parseltongue

«Bla…» -written text, letter or latter on Harry 'speaking'… you'll know what I meaning latter chapters

**/iii/** same time other place.

**/sss/** same place other time

**/ooo/** changes completely

I'm in serious need of a beta... Someone out there... please? And for information for this Story, which will probably stay unfinished go to this link: http / www . foreverfandom. net / viewstory. php?sid13267& textsize0&chapter12 (Take away spaces). This fiction is up to adoption. Volunteers please write me under my e-mail.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

For a day to begin wonderfully something wonderful had to happen. That was common knowledge to everyone. The only difference between that is the notion of the meaning of wonderful. For ones it would be waking up next to their life partner, the other one waking in a strange bed or even not on a bed at all. For others there was to be a wonderful meal or a relaxing shower or even, for some, to wake up and know that they don't have to care for their parents any longer because they left home.

And for others… for others a wonderful morning came in with the means of an owl. A black owl- a dangerous owl -with wonderful news.

Albus Dumbledore would have ripped eagerly into the letter if he hadn't been aware that even when alone he was supposed to be composed. Of course that did nothing to diminish the little shimmer of hope in his eyes and it didn't extinguish the excitement that the letter brought with it. Not even when Alarmia, one of the oldest Headmasters of the school in her green painting, shot him a questioning doubtful look. He had never liked Alarmia anyways.

So, taking his place behind the old desk, he opened the letter, the lightly yellow parchment rippling in his older hands, gently, soberly and, for every one that could be watching, without a rush. He couldn't suppress the smile that broke out on his old face as he read the first two sentences. The smile turned wider in the middle and he had to suppress a full out beam.

Yes, this was turning out to be a wonderful morning, a wonderful morning indeed.

/ooo/

Bill looked on as Ginny bonked Ron over the head, tossing her hair behind her shoulder as she glared at Ron.

Something had happened to the family, but he couldn't be sure what. They seemed more family now than before and he knew it shouldn't be like that, not when a war was coming up and Percy was still in his moods. Something had changed too in Bill.

It was his secret, his mystery, his own. No, it was Percy's too. It was Percy's because Percy was the same, only hiding in the ministry. He had to keep this safe. He had to keep this secret and not tell any soul. Sadly, not even Ginny... and he loved his younger sister, or Charlie... not even Charlie. And he regretted that. He was still hoping that one day, his family would open their eyes and see what was right in front of them.

He sighed in annoyance. He couldn't tell anyone and he wasn't allowed to work in the field, just so nobody would see him, so nobody found out who his real master was, and that was okay, because he didn't want to end up a cursed mess on a battlefield or even make Muggles suffer, just so he could make other wizards think his master wanted it... though, he knew his Lord wanted to only make them understand... and yes, maybe kill them too, because, damn, some of them deserved it and his Lord was right, because some were hypocrites and destructors and sometimes Bill hated the Muggles. Still, it got boring after a while because, the only thing he did anyways was stare, listen and report.

And Percy didn't work on the field either, and that came as a logical choice, because Percy just couldn't work and fight anyway, and damn, Percy could be so sneaky and Bill still couldn't believe they were working for the same person, had the same problems and thoughts. And the problem in it all was a simple question. Had he made the right choice? Because Bill knew he was insecure and didn't know half the truths that probably would have influenced him into deciding what was right and what not. He knew one things though, he knew Dumbledore had manipulated someone he cared for, and not only Harry Potter either. He didn't like when someone messed with his family… at all.

He sighed, smiling as Ron ran away from Ginny and Ginny ran from the twins. Percy was the perfect spy though, perfect for spying for his – their – Lord, in the ministry, that is. He stood next to the new minister and heard about his plans for this fight, for this war and especially what the minister was planning to do about their Lord (And Percy refused to call their Lord 'Master', and yes, Bill understood why and would refuse to himself, but he couldn't because, in a way, his Lord was). And the minister wouldn't ever suspect Percy of working for someone else, who was from outside of the ministry, especially not for their Lord... especially not their Lord, because Percy just wasn't the type who seemed to be into improbable fights or even dangers. But if Bill new one thing, it was that Percy was a fountain of surprises, even after living with him for years.

Bill smirked as the four teenagers ended up in a heap on the sofa.

/ooo/

A small Goblin, named Sally Soundfer, was sitting at her desk, leafing through the files of the young Harrold James Potter who had recently left the building... a good two days ago, which according to the youngest elf in the bank, was very recent. It wasn't strange at all that they had assigned her to take a look at the young boys files. So that's what she did, because she had to work in Gringots or go accept the open Job back in the hellish bank near Yorkshire (?) and that was the lowest place to be working at, because York's bank was the lowest bank there was. But it seemed it had been a good choice to work at least one month in so many banks, because... Merlin, how many accounts did young Harry have?

She leafed through the New York file, then the Spanish file, the Russian file and Sally Soundfer was glad she had paid attention in her Multilanguage class, because she had never seen so many accounts counted together and from so many places at that too... and there seemed to be a mistake, because it seemed that young Master Potter had been adopted into these families from whom he was getting his inheritance now... that was something impossible. The boy should be dead by now… or, well, he should have died at the Dark Lords hands too, so maybe it did make sense to her, in a way.

Sally decided that somehow, the small, unimportant job she had received had just accumulated to massive heights and importance, and, for the first time since she'd started working, she wasn't complaining about having to work at something as tedious as paper work, because this seemed to be turning out to be more interesting than the other work the older Goblins were proposing her to do. She stood up and went to the family department. She had a job to finish and a mystery to solve… and a few Goblins to show up.

/iii/

"And where are we going?"

Hermione sighed and tugged at Harry's arm a little more insistently, keeping a stern expression on her face, smiling at a few people here and there. Madeleine had gone off to buy Harry clothing at a shop that Harry had never heard of. Harry still didn't want to appear in public, at least for a while and he didn't want to have more people than necessary around him.

"Just hurry up, I'll tell you when we reach there!" was Hermione's helpful reply, sending him a playful smile over her shoulder as she kept pulling on his slightly injured arm (he had gotten better after many a healing potions and other things and charms he couldn't remember taking).

Harry tried to roll his eyes, but that made his head hurt again and he'd found out about that sooner in the day and hadn't attempted to do it again, of course until now.

His right ear twitched... he lamented the fact that he had acquired some 'catty' habits, since he had awoken from the last conversation with Hermione the day prior. Things that hadn't bothered him before now made him get unnerved fast, little things, for example his hate to water (of course, unlike cat's, as soon as he had gotten into the shower he didn't want to leave the warm spray of water), the unusual urge to curl up in bed, his smelling ability having improved pretty well (which was starting to give him a new headache because people were so smelly, with perfume, cologne and all those other things they had with them...) and his hearing had improved so much that he had heard the rat who had just disappeared into the gully... That and everything else and Harry wanted to hide in his - Hermione's - The Leaky Cauldron's - any - bed at all, indulge in some cat things (mainly the curling up in bed) and not come out again until he knew he could at least hear normally.

And there was that damned itching between his shoulders where he knew his wings were hiding. He had been suppressing the urge to find out how to free them and flap them, because he hadn't been imagining them either... his life was fucked up, but he wasn't mad still... or well, he hoped he wasn't.

Hermione tugged harder on his arm trying to get his attention, making something in his arm, that hadn't yet healed, hurt and a flash of fear coursed through him, and he knew he could trust Hermione, really, he did, so he stopped the flinch just in time as Hermione gave him a smiling look over her shoulder. Tugging his arm out of Hermione's grasp, he glared at her jokingly, not letting Hermione show how afraid he was of touch. He didn't want to hurt her... he trusted her, over everything else. But it had been a rule, while he was packed in the dark cupboard or in his room: 'Don't touch and don't ever show what you feel. We don't need freakish sentimentalism.' Both had helped him out numerous times when he had to go shopping for Ver-

He stopped right there and cleared his mind of any thoughts at all, including the random thought that he actually liked the smell of Forget-Me-Nots.

Hermione was looking at him with a strange glint in her eyes but said nothing, which Harry found strange, and they continued on their way.

"'Mione, can't you please, please tell me where we're headed?"

"Somewhere, Harry... oh, here we are then!"

If Harry hadn't been so aware of his surroundings he would have missed the sudden appearance of a small house with dirty windows and a door which was falling off its hinges. It looked like it belonged to Nockturn alley, only it didn't... It looked light, if not old and the small blue flowers on its front would certainly look odd and misplaced had this little hideaway been in Knockturn Alley. It looked, in other words, too cute to belong someplace else, apart from Diagon Alley and still strangely out of place.

Harry looked doubtingly at Hermione.

"You sure this is what we're... you're looking for?"

Hermione did huff, but smiled anyways. "Have I ever been wrong?"

"No, but-"

Harry couldn't say anything more to it, as Hermione had already pulled him into the old house, the bell above the door ringing happily, while Hermione prattled on and on about something or other, including Charms and Tattoos and 'I-Hope-You-Like-It's. For Harry the world stood still.

The sight before him was magnificent, creepy and shiver giving... It was huge! There was something resembling a Shelf before him... filled to the top with strange artefacts, books, necklaces... everything he could imagine... and next to this shelf was another and another. Shelf after shelf. Next to each shelf was a passage where millions of ladders where hung next to each of the Shelves. It was beautiful, awe-inspiring... Harry took one step into the corridor made by those shelves and looked into the other side of the room. It didn't seem to end for a bit, until he noticed that the other side of the room (the end was pretty far away though too) was made of a strange kind of mirror that didn't reflect him, only Hermione and made some other items on the shelves glow a dark blue mingled with purple and red.

Harry was awed.

A tap on his shoulder made his room-ogling stop and turn to face Hermione, who, to his surprise, was accompanied by a small woman with dark-blue hair and brown eyes. She was a bit small, looked to be thirty or even forty and was a bit on the chubby side. To cut things short, she looked nice, sweet and cuddly.

Harry took a liking to her immediately.

"Welcome to Stefanias. New customer?" the woman asked. Her voice reminded him strangely of a Tangerine and she smelled of them too... her voice didn't hurt his ears either, which was strong since the room seemed to make a huge echo. Harry nodded in affirmation while Hermione smiled at him from halfway to the other side of the extremely long corridor.

"Well, then... hi!" she said cheerfully, grinning and smiling. "I'm Richarda, but you may call me Riki or Blue. I'll be your help for your stay and I think you don't know what Stefanias is, am I right?"

Harry nodded, took a deep breath and explained how Hermione had dragged him here without explanation. "And my name is Harry Potter." He finished.

He was expecting something as he mentioned his name, but hadn't been expecting the warm smile and Riki turning her back on him, motioning him to follow.

"Now, Harry, I want you to understand that this shop isn't an ordinary shop, like Madam Malkins or Billidister (Harry didn't even ask what that shop was). My shop is unique too... Stefanias is a very old shop, a shop that opened about only a decade after Hogwarts founders opened the school even - You are one of Hogwarts students, aren't you? – and has been widening itself ever since. Our items, that we sell, aren't in any way connected and only some people come here, since it's very hard to find. We sell what a person most needs from this shop and we sell those things that wizards and witches simply want because they find it useful or find it pretty."

They were walking the corridor made by the lining shelves, to the mirror where Riki stood, sending it a loving glance and putting her hand on the surface of it gently; as if afraid the simple touch would break it into a million translucent pieces.

"This mirror will show you what you most need from this shop. The items that it chooses for your benefits are highlighted with a glow of some sort, probably different varieties of whites, some people have their glow with colour. The prices are fixed, not by object but by need... the stronger the need the cheaper it gets, the more you want the objects without a specific need for it, the more expensive it gets. There are some objects that will simply refuse to leave with you, if you don't actually need it. Should that be the case, the money will be returned instantly. I'll leave you to your own... if you need any help, I will be at the register."

Her voice had been professional, too business like and she didn't look like a woman set for business. Her smile wasn't.

As she left him to his own, Hermione stepped up beside him and looked into the mirror for herself...

" You know, when I look into the mirror I don't see anything at all, apart from a few small glows scattered here and there... maybe three... I guess I don't need much at the moment, either. And anyways, I've got so much anyways. What about you, Harry? You see much in it?" She did look a little pale, around the cheeks and eyes. He didn't know why she looked like she did in the mirror because, when he looked at her in person she looked all tanned and not pale at all, but he shrugged and stepped away from the girl and walked to the far shelf where a seldom item was glowing appealingly at him. He send another fleeting look at the mirror before picking the mirror-glowing thing and glancing at it.

The little thing he held in his hands was a small necklace. Harry didn't know why it could be important, apart from the fact that it was very pretty and seemed to have a glow of it's own, that was emitting from the glittering substance inside of the flask that hung by a silver cord. Around the clear flask was a small rose, petals facing down, made of some glittering metal that looked like silver, imbedded with green stones to do the stem and red stones to do the petals. It curled itself around the flask, seemingly holding it to the necklace.

He took it and moved to the next item.

Hermione stood off to the side, picking random objects and smiling a few times, even chuckling to herself for no apparent reason.

They did shop for about an hour because the shop was amazing, it had so many things, even things you couldn't imagine. When Harry and Hermione walked up to the counter both had a sorting of numerous things, some they needed, some they didn't, and when they, after paying, left the shop, nothing seemed to want to fly back into the shop, like Riki'd told Harry before, that it could happen.

Harry was happy... it had been a strange day so far.

/iii/

When Draco woke up, it was to murmurs coming from the other side of his room. He'd had the urge to take a nap, before going to greet his guest who'd be arriving shortly. He didn't know if the persons murmuring outside his room knew he was awake or if they understood that he had a spying spell all over the hall that his room was in. He knew, though, that they were talking about him, and he didn't want to let them know that he could hear every last word they said as clearly as if he were right next to them.

"I don't think that he will manage it, after all, it's Draco... They've been enemies since their first year!"

So, they were talking about him and Potter, he presumed... he didn't have enemies worth talking about and Potter really was the only worthy enemy to gossip or comment on. He laid back and listened.

"Maybe he won't, but we'll have a chance at this, as much as he will. Narcissa, don't think that we're incapable. If Draco can't or won't manage to convince him that our side is better off, we'll have to try our own luck. But we can't just let him do everything alone. You know the Dark Lord, I don't want to imagine what'll happen to him if he doesn't manage to convince Potter."

There was instant silence. After a while his mothers voice, now slightly shaken and apprehensive spoke

"Yes, I know, but... what you're thinking about... no, not on Potter. He wouldn't manage it. And anyways, our Lord said unhurt... if you brake him... I know. The poor boy, he's halfway broken anyways. We'll have to heal him first too. No, don't break him, it wouldn't be worth it."

Braking Potter! Now Draco didn't want that. If Potter was broken, who would he have to exchange some nasty curses with? Or even send those hexes he'd learned last month? And the only person allowed to break Potter was Draco. No, he didn't want Potter broken. A broken Potter wasn't fun, wasn't Draco's Potter. There was something else about it, nagging at him in the back of his mind, but he ignored it, as he usually did to those things he didn't really understand.

It wasn't necessary to dwell on something that wouldn't occur anyways, if he had a say in the matter...

He sat up and rubbed his eyes when he heard one of the persons open the door, and his mother, along with another woman he knew he'd met once some long time ago, stepped into his room, the familiar stranger wearing a dress in light blue tones that fit her light blue eyes and her equally pale hair. His mother was sporting a purple dress-robe, with the blue ornaments hanging from her waist. She looked as beautiful as always, even if her hair wasn't as perfectly done as it usually was every day. The woman send him a fleeting cold smile, a greeting then left.

"Draco? Son? " Draco looked at his mother, before sitting up fully and sending Narcissa a nod and a rare truthful smile. "Yes mother?" she just looked at him, a warm yet cold smile fixed on her lips and shook her head. Sitting, she picked up his hand and laid it on her cheek. Then she stood and left.

Draco didn't understand his mother, at times, but he continued loving her nonetheless. He fell on his bed again and thought about the rest of the day he'd have in front of him. His guest should be arriving shortly and he was in need of a shower (even if he had already showered once in the morning). He hoped the confrontation he'd be having in his home wasn't too big as to not cause a further confrontation with his father... and he would be having the job to calm the-boy-wonder down... well, lucky him.

He couldn't say, though, that he wasn't curious.

/ooo/

«Dear Albus

Your letter surprised me in ways that I cannot describe. It is true that our meetings have been so few in the past time, that I had completely forgotten that you had your own to lead.

The fact that you require my services astounds me, but pleases me at the same time. I have, as a matter of fact, been doing outside jobs in the mean time, but I hope I can meet this friend of yours you're talking about. And yes, of course I understand all about his fascination with Wolves. His friends should come in handy, in my jobs, thank you for that information.

I'd like to know what my gift is going to be, after I visited your friend and if said gift is divisible, if it would be possible for me to receive the half of it in advanced, just so I get a little taste that'll make me enthusiastic to meet said friend. I hope this is not a problem, the last couple of months have been a bore for me.

On another matter entirely, yes, it is sad that my son has run away. Maybe you know of a place where he could be hiding? Be aware, of course I'll be looking for him. I don't know what you mean by specimen though, I, myself, would say hybrid. I'm sure you know he looks just fine. I trust your fantasy and your inner eye.

Sadly our meeting at the fifteenth is out of question. I will be away for a longer period of time, dealing with a few jobs here and there over in the warm sunlight and heat of Spain. I hope you understand this. And don't worry, my own Clan has been so kind as to send some... contacts with me, even if we're not on the friendliest speaking terms. Please let me know if I can do something for you in Spain, maybe stretch my arms out to touch places that you can't reach?

Sincerely

Grisela Ruther»

/ooo/

When Harry stepped out of the Floo Connection he didn't actually know what he was thinking would jump him on the other side. Or even what would happen if he stumbled or coughed or something remarkably stupid happened that would make him look foolish. He knew, from an earlier conversation with Madeleine, that he was going to another place where Hermiones mother knew he would be protected and wouldn't lack in anything at all. He also knew that both, mother and daughter, where going home today, to sort things out with Hermione's father, but only after Harry had lived himself in a bit and had gotten used to the hosts.

Harry didn't know what to expect. He hoped it wouldn't be something completely horrible, something with twelve legs and half a head, but he knew he had to take everything that was thrown at him head on... it was the un-known that had made him shake before leaving. It was the surprise that made his mouth stand open.

"I'm not here."

Hermione did stumble, something Harry had managed not to do, upon arriving in the fireplace of the house Harry was standing in. It had a ridiculous long name, something like 'Mansion of the Great Moons in the Seventh Sky' (Harry suspected he'd gotten it wrong, but since it had been Madeleine calling out the place's name he'd ignored it), so Harry hadn't had a single idea where he'd be gone off if not for the fact that Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy stood before him in all of their white blonde arrogance... and beauty.

"Hermione? I think we got the wrong house..." really, Harry didn't want to sound rude, but he was standing in his supposed worst school enemy's house. And said enemy was looking at him in a funny way, Harry could surely say he most definitely didn't like. He was forced to take a step forward when Madeleine came through so she had the needed room to step out of the fireplace.

Hermione's mother dusted herself off, shook her head to dislodge any rust and ashes from her hair, stepped forward in three graceful steps and embraced Malfoy Juniors mother. Harry stood and stared as Draco Malfoy came forward, gave a bow to Hermione, kissing her hand then turning to Harry, giving a half bow too. "Potter. Welcome to Malfoy Mansion." Harry was shocked, beyond shocked, that Draco could be remotely polite to him, that he'd show any sign of respect was a huge surprise...

'Maybe' Harry though 'Just maybe he'll grow up to be a lesser nuisance than he used to be'

Harry could have sworn he'd heard Madeleine saying in her rich voice "Narcissa! I'm so glad you took us in." He wondered how and why the Grangers – or was it only Madeleine and Hermione? – were so familiar with the Malfoy's, considering Hermione always had hated Draco as much as Ron had, how they came to take both Harry and the Grangers in, what the connections between them were. And they didn't seem to fit at all. Mudbloods to boot and the pompous purebloods of the century. An unlikely match if Harry'd seen any.

But for now, Harry would follow Madeleine and the Malfoy's. If he got lucky he'd get some answers. If not... Harry already knew that questions was a thing nobody appreciated... especially not people who were above him.

Harry really hoped he didn't have to ask.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Silks


	13. Chapter 12 unfinished AN

This is the last unfinished chap you will have of SFW.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Malfoy's home wasn't a dark uncomfortable place, as many thought it to be. In fact it was actually more of a neutral ground in colours and objects than was to be expected from a dark family. Harry was impressed by it's simple and tasteful décor making the mansion very inviting indeed. Most of the walls were either in white or very light shades of bright colours and beige. The libraries as well as the studies in general had walls made of dark brown wood which Harry couldn't identify but gave the rooms a very homey and warm look that he surely wasn't expecting either. The décor of the home was very stylish, more related to nature than Harry had imagined. Vases of old china filled with Lobelia falling over the sides with ivy mixed into it made the décor in the main Hall and corridors. The walls, apart from paintings and portraits, had shelves hanging, with old dishes and Egyptian artefacts. Harry marvelled at the fresh beauty of it all as the owners of it lead him and the others to their respective rooms. And what a luck it was that the Malfoy's home was this appealing. This way he didn't have to worry about questions he didn't dare to ask.

"Harry? Are you alright with this?" the warm voice of Madeleine brought him out of his admiring of the old home and instead pay attention to the woman beside him.

"I'm a bit confused, Madeleine, I can't really understand much of this, but I trust you and Hermione."

Madeleine chuckled lowly, catching the attention of the Malfoy's and Hermione, and give Harry a very sweet smile that could make the most bitter days just a bit better.

"You really are a sweetheart. Now don't you worry. The Malfoy's aren't exactly what you think."

Harry wondered what Madeleine thought that he thought about the Malfoy's but discarded that as an unnecessary topic to brood about. Instead he could ponder on the reason for why he felt so passive when surely the fact that the Granger and the Malfoy's didn't hate each other was an indication for the tumbling down of Harry's world as he knew it to be now. Maybe he shouldn't have drank that cup of tea Hermione so kindly offered before departing.

"Will you explain it to me?" questioned Harry in a low voice before realizing it had been a question and taking a panicky look at Madeleine who only smiled at him then looking fast ahead as they drew nearer to their wing (or so they were told).

"Yes Harry, in time I will."

Harry sighed and scratched his head where he knew his ears were hidden beneath yet another glamour. The complete silence of the house unnerved him and made him wonder if anyone else was in the house apart from their little group. What about house elves, pets, talking portraits, anything? But apart from the hushed whispers of the hosts –"And you're sure that's what you want?" "Yeah"- and their footsteps nothing was heard.

"Here we are then, Madeleine. This is your quarters. I'll come by later to talk. Dinner is at nine p.m. and breakfast at eight a.m." said Mrs. Malfoy opening a door for Madeleine. Hermione's mother send a fleeting smile which lingered on both Harry and Hermione then gave a short nod and went into her room. Suddenly Harry felt a bit more cold and alone and gripped Hermione's hand. She sighed but smiled at Harry, squeezing his hand who then squeezed back.

"Herm, did you slip something into my tea at the 'Leaky Caldron'?" it wasn't an aggressive question, more of a very interested question that hinted at nothing more than a bit of pouting on Harry's side. But the girl, none-the-less turned red and shrunk a bit into herself as if guilty and nodded. The hand though, stayed firmly in Harry's hand. "Thanks then, I guess." He said giving her a very sheepish grin. Hermione frowned but didn't say anything. In thoughts though, she was thinking that maybe it would of have been better if he'd thrown a tantrum or something of the sort.

Narcissa, in the meanwhile, had been listening in but stayed quiet as she lead the duo to Hermione's room. She was a bit worried, not only for her own safety because she didn't know what her Lord would do if Harry came in, in this state, but also for Harry's mental health. It wasn't normal for Children this young to be as impassive as he was, and it wasn't normal for a wizard child to be acting as he was. But she didn't know what had happened this summer, at Potters house. She had a feeling she'd find out soon.

As they arrived at Hermione's room Harry got more nervous and felt even more alone than before. To Harry this, of course, wasn't very pleasant. The silence still unnerved him but, as Hermione smiled at him and left into her rooms, conveniently next to a library where Mr. Malfoy also stayed, he noticed that the sound of now, three pairs of footsteps unnerved him even more that the disturbing deathly silence he'd noticed before. Maybe, he thought, just maybe the potion Hermione gave me is wearing off?

They walked along the Halls and he noticed just how far from the other rooms, those of Hermione and Madeleine, his own lay. His nervousness decided then to take a jump and make him nearly trip as he desperately looked over his shoulders to search for Hermione's door which he couldn't see. The panic he felt then was horrifying, chocking him and taking the breath from his lungs. He wanted back, wanted to go away, away from it all…

Through his panic he heard a silent shushing noise, two arms around his shoulders as well as a warm breath over his hair… he didn't know nor did he care who was hugging him… it was someone, something, something living and he wasn't alone. But that person was touching him… wasn't there something else? Something he should remember… something about before…

Harry jumped back in shock and shame.

"I'm sorry, I just, I didn't mean to, I just-"

"Shhhhh. It's ok Harry. I know you're afraid." Narcissa said and Harry frowned at the strange sound of her voice. Maybe it was normal that it came laced with a faint low ringing in his ears… maybe he was just going completely mental. Be it as it may, he didn't like it any more because of it. He wanted to leave this place, just to be alone and have the deafening silence surround him. His heart stopped racing and he stared silently at Narcissa, impassive and just slightly curious now… what was that ringing anyway, in her voice?

"I'm fine, thank you Mrs Malfoy." Even his own voice seemed strange to him. But that was a common occurrence in the last days. Maybe he really was going insane.

Draco Malfoy stared, but they made the rest of the way without further incidents as Harry got too busy staring at the pretty lights flittering through the halls, distracting him slightly from other things around him. A light blue string of light seemed to laugh at him and flitter ahead of him, circling Narcissa then resting nestled in her hair as she continued her way. It was peculiar, especially since she didn't seem to notice. These lights seemed to be everywhere and-

"Harry? We're here." The ringing voice of Narcissa cut him in his thoughts and the lights disappeared in a flash.

What was going on?

He nodded and looked at the door. The tension underlying in the air held a conversation of it's own, but Narcissa chose words instead of silence and coughed to catch his attention.

"Yes?" Narcissa nodded at Draco and he left too, to somewhere in the house, but Harry didn't really care. Some lights were starting to appear again, leaving him slightly mesmerized.

"Harry... I'm… I understand that you're very confused. And panicky too, as was obvious beforehand. I understand that. We'll try to get used to your stay here and I dearly hope you'll get used to us while you're here."

Harry nodded and bit his cheek trying to refrain from staring at the lights and instead staring at Mrs Malfoy, her blue eyes fixed on his green ones.

"I'll try Mrs Malfoy, Thank you, I'll really try getting used to the new developments but-"

"-you want answers."

Harry nodded and stared at Narcissa as another string of light wove though her hair without even stirring one out of its place. It was fascinating watching it, but Harry tried ignoring it.

"Yes, I know. You'll have to wait a bit more for that, alright dear?"

Harry nodded. What was there else to do? Protest? Demand for answers? That wasn't allowed, not here and nowhere else either… he wasn't allowed such things, it was unimaginable for him.

And with that Narcissa turned and made her way back the way she had come. Harry stood alone on a threshold to a completely unknown place, his only company the swirling, laughing lights.

---"---

Harry's room was very warm and comfortable. The walls were made of a dark wood and most of the décor had been done in blue. Here too Lobelias hung from chains in front of the windows in small white pots. But other flowers, white, purple as well as a bit of yellow here and there, were found in the room. What it lacked in paintings, portraits and statues it had in flowers. The bed, queen-sized and way too big for him as well as too comfortable, had a light blue comforter and pillows the size of a dog. Harry took a glance at the window and at the two door to each side of the room. Strangely, considering the light in the rooms, since it was very bright, there were only two windows. A balcony and a smaller version of a balcony, that, sadly didn't lead out. Harry gave it only a glance and instantly claimed that spot as his own.

To his left there was a door, by one of the dressers which he opened. There was a not-huge-but-not-normal-either sized bathroom with a shower and a bath that looked more like a pool rather than a bathtub. Harry took an immediate liking to the privacy of it. Each element of the bathroom, even including the basin, were surrounded by a wooden wall. That, Harry thought, could come in very handy to not only hide is most private parts but also to uncurl his wings for a bit, later. As well as his ears.

As he then opened the latter door, there was a beautiful library, the books in it stowed in the shelves that would need at least a ladder and some stretching to get to. The upper floor, the stairs winding tightly around a corner he could see from the entrance, had some immense windows. It strangely reminded him of Dumbledore's office and while not as spacious as Dumbledore's and not as light, this library seemed just that more comfortable. There was a table, stretched out good ten feet along the wall to his right side and Harry noticed books flying to it, settling on the table and flipping to certain pages and then flying back to their places. He neared it and stared curiously, while wondering just what these books were doing, as a rather heavy book fell on the table and flipped open to it's first page.

Harry took the invitation, approaching, suddenly noticing the same lights, now a bit dulled, as he'd seen previously in the halls of Malfoy manor. He read the inscription 'Magic and it's Ways from the Beginning' on the books page to himself, when suddenly the book flipped around the pages and settled back down, having chosen a page that lay just a bit over the middle section of it.

"It's the table you know."

Harry's heart raced as he turned on his heals, expecting an attack or a blow or something, not the apologetic smile he got from Hermione.

"I'm sorry I startled you, but I couldn't resist. This manor is exciting! Have you seen the expanse of books they have? I mean, of course you have, you're in one of the libraries yourself, but… So much knowledge at our disposal!"

Harry chuckled and it felt awfully good. He couldn't understand why Hermione was so… so loyal. Why she stayed with him at all costs, but he was grateful… and this… this gushing of hers was just so typically Hermione he couldn't resist. He snickered and smiled at Hermione. Maybe, this wouldn't be as awful as he's first thought it would be.

---"---

It didn't take long for –

And that is the end of it. This fic will not be continued, at least not for now. Since DH came out I couldn't grab this by it's head and just blindly move forward. Especially me coming into finals on DSL and other stupid RL stuff that keep me busy (including me moping about me being in love and having a gf on the side). I'd like to find an adopter but until now no one has said anything and I seriously doubt that someone will.

My heart goes out to this because I'm in love with it… but, even though I only had writers block once I won't finish it, considering this took a whole new direction than it had originally on paper. I would have had liked to reveal the mystery that is Ron or letting you know if Remus dies or not, but I can't finish it, at least not these next two years,

The questions now though is: Shall I take it away from FFN? Please let me know so on a review!

Silks


	14. AN, for my readers

Dear readers. This is an NA I have to post because, honestly, it's wonderful news. This fiction will continue! But, not by my hands, because of reasons I've named before, but by the wonderful author : k9marauder. I've given the author say over my fiction, even though I hope he (I think he's a guy, if I'm not mistaken)continues my plot. Of course I'll try to help him, both with the plot as well as with the charas or anything else he needs. But if it does change… well, such is life, right? If there'll be anything else you'll need to know I will post another AN as a chapter. I was going to contact you all individually, but honestly, I don't have time for it. So I'll post it and hope you all agree.

Your ex-author and proud mother of SFW, who now gives it away

BlackSilkenKitty (Silks)


	15. more to adoption

Ok, so now the new author has complete control over my fic. K9marauder, over here: http:// www. fanfiction. net/u/1269595/

Until my last chapter he's copied it and posted it on his own profile. From chapter 12 he'll be on his own. If what he says is true, than he will try to follow my own plot, which I send him and I'm more than willing to help him through it. I've also send him additional information, that I hope will aid him and that he'll implement the most important ones. I'm very eager to read my own fiction, which sounds strange but isn't.

Silks

K9marauder, I'm forever in your debt and love you more for it.


End file.
